


Krampus

by IcyDeath



Series: Ice Cubes [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hero act, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had cast him off, deemed him something dangerous for the children. Naughty children deserved to be punished, and even though North wasn't comfortable with how he dealt with things, jolly old Saint Nick was only in charge of the good kids… and the naughty ones? They are dispensed at Krampus' capable claws.</p><p>Or that one time, Jack Frost was kidnapped and the guardians went to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Promise to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary** : Bunny has failed Jack so many times before, that's why he's determined to keep this one promise between them. Jack may only see him and the others as friends, but one day, the winter sprite will trust them enough to call them 'family'.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Basically, I'm a sucker for Damsel-in-distress Jack stories. How about Krampus (the anti-Santa) kidnaps Jack in order to ruin Christmas?'

## 

Prologue: _A Promise to Keep_

"G'day, mate." Startling blue eyes looked up into green ones as a certain six-foot-one rabbit hopped towards the ledge of the frosted open window. The pooka could see that the youngest guardian's hood was up. An action the winter spirit usually did when he was grieving, or thinking…

…or when he wanted to hide himself from the world for a while.

"Oh." A breath of relief and exasperation made Easter rabbit's ear twitch. "Hey Bunny." The teasing tone was there, almost light and nonchalant- but Bunny brushed that thought away when he saw the distant look in the darkening blue eyes.

Sighing, the Easter kangaroo- _rabbit_ flopped down beside Jack, startling him in and making him jump and his hood fall off in the process.

"Wha-?"

"What's on yer mind?" Bunny interrupted, crossing his arms, a position that was meant to tell the young spirit that he was dead set to remain by the other's side unless he opened his trap and started talking.

But Jack was being difficult it seemed, or rather he was not expecting such a question because all that came out of his mouth was an unintelligible, "Huh?"

"I asked, what's on your mind, ya' galah…" Bunny said in a drawling voice as he untangled one arm from its cross position to ruffle the snow white hair. Jack flinched and almost did not allow the contact to happen, but Bunny was persistent and successfully caught the other as he affectionately mussed up the ice cold hair. The guardian of joy allowed the contact to happen for a few moments, his shoulders relaxing, before he swatted away the older guardian's paw with an awkward laugh.

Bunny huffed and allowed his paw to be pushed away before settling back into his original position. "So, ya' gonna tell me what's buzzin' in tha' head of yers?"

Blue eyes met green ones again as Jack fiddled with his staff, itching to pull up his hood once more. "Nothing, just- just eighteen year old stuff." Jack said shrugging it off but his expression said otherwise.

Bunny, meanwhile, raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Yer three hundred and eighteen." He pointed out blankly.

Jack gave the other a sarcastic eye roll. "I'm _sorry_ , do I look like I'm three hundred and eighteen to you? I think I'm more than qualified to say that I think about eighteen-year-old stuff since, _hello_ , immortal and forever a kid. Besides, saying my full age is a mouthful."

Bunny's eye twitched at the Jack-like reply and he fought off the urge to smile at the usual snarky statement. He steered the conversation back to the original topic, ignoring the open invitation to have the usual banter. "So, _eighteen_ year old stuff…" He said, humoring the winter sprite. "What sort of 'stuff' are we talkin' about?"

Eighteen year olds were fresh adults. Parents have trouble understanding such free-spirited, independent individuals. And Bunny knew that their mental structures were like a dam in verge of collapse. Hormones were high, emotional stages at its peak…

The pooka was young once, so he _knew_.

Eighteen was the magic age were reality and fantasy were battling it out. Let's just say that the ideas and thoughts in an adult-slash-kid's mind were often not the sanest of thoughts.

At those words, Jack sombered up. The light in his eyes dimming as he pursed his lips. "Well, you know… The usual _depressing_ eighteen-year-old kind of stuff…" He said as he casually waved a hand.

But Bunny did not miss the warning in the tone.

Jack had been alone for three hundred years. What he did to keep himself sane throughout those lonely days when no one could see him, was beyond Bunny. He might've kept himself busy, throwing himself into work like Bunny, who had lost all of his family and threw himself into making the kids happy instead.

But Bunny could be _seen_ , could be _appreciated_.

And at the end of every Easter, the pooka was always left with the warm feeling of hope from his believers in every part of the globe, the feeling of hope radiating from every individual from all his hard work.

And for awhile, the believers, the _hope_ , made that lonely feeling go away.

And the sentinels, the eggs, North, Tooth, and Sandy were always there to cheer him up when he was in his depressed days, when months rolled by before the next Easter…

But Jack?

Jack who wasn't _believed_ in, wasn't _seen_ , was _ignored_ , was _hurt_ , and was so _so_ alone.

Who did Jack turn to in the coldest of nights, trapped by darkness and nightmares?

Who comforted Jack when a kid or two ran through him and reminded him bitterly that not one of the ankle bitters he _loved_ and _protected_ could see him?

Who gave Jack the feeling of belonging and being loved and being part of a _family_?

For three hundred years…? No one.

Not Man in the Moon, not any of the other spirits, not the kids, and especially, _not them_ not the guardians.

And Bunny only shuddered to think of what Jack had- could _have_ possibly done to fill that void of loneliness for three hundred years.

"Depressing…" Bunny mouthed the words before he cleared his throat, hoping Jack did not see him shudder or hesitate. "Tell me." The tone was forceful but soft, encouraging even.

But Jack didn't say anything. Instead he looked at the pooka with startled and guarded, blue eyes. "Really? You want to hear me, _Jack Frost_ , the most annoying teenager in the planet, complain? Are you alright Kangaroo? Did you drink one too many eggnogs?" And Jack laughed.

It was a brittle sound, filled with nonexistent humor and self hatred. And soon, it died down and Jack looked down at his feet refusing to meet green eyes any longer.

But Bunny was patient. He had been nothing but short tempered with Jack ever since he met him and the humanoid rabbit decided to give Jack the benefit of the doubt this time. He knew better now. He knew that being rash and angry with the other did not get him quicker results. It only deepened the problem. That's why for once, he'll hear the other out with patience rather than his usual hot-headed banters.

"Tell me." E. Aster Bunnymund said in a silent tone that left no room for arguments. And Jack opened his mouth, unwillingly looking up to say something but he closed his mouth when he saw the serious green eyes again.

Then there was silence.

Scowling, Jack looked back down again, finding that he could not level his eyes with such an earnest stare. "It's just some old thoughts, _really_ , no big deal, Cottontail."

Bunny grunted, not believing him for one second. "If it ain't a big deal, mate, then why not tell me? I don't mind hearing yer thoughts."

And Jack clamped his mouth shut as he realized that no excuses would get Bunny to stand up and leave him alone.

Silence descended upon them once more, broken only by the soft thumping of Bunny's foot as the other waited for the teenager to speak again.

And true enough, the pooka did not wait long as Jack said in a rough voice. "…hey Bunny?"

The rabbit raised an eyebrow at the change of tone, but he answered in a soft tone. "Yeah? What is it Frostbite?"

"We…" Jack sighed and he drummed his fingers lightly on his staff, shoulders set stiffly. "We're friends right? You and I?"

And that statement struck Bunny more than Jack would ever realize.

Friends. _Friends_.

Jack was _asking_ if they were _friends_.

Like… Like you have to ask that sort of thing!

As though all the friendly banters, and squabbles, and nickname-calling didn't indicate otherwise!

As if he wasn't sure- or as if he didn't know that they were!

And Bunny, for all the life in him, opened his mouth, his eyes flashing.

_Friends?_ He wanted to say. _Friends, Frostbite? I think 'family's the right word yer lookin' for mate._

And it was.

Because he, Tooth, North, Sandy, and _Jack_ were _family_.

They weren't. Not before they met Jack.

But they were _now_.

And Jack should see that! Because everyone could see it! North saw it! Tooth saw it! Sandy saw it! Heck, even the elves and the yetis saw it!

And Bunny, although it took some time, saw that they _were_ inevitably a family.

And Jack must've known that too. He _should_ know that too.

But the stiff set of the shoulders said otherwise. The downcast blue eyes, the frost-spreading fingertips icing the worn wood of the conduit of the winter child's power indicated that Jack hadn't even thought of _family_.

That Jack thought of them as nothing but merely comrades, associates…

… and that being _friends_ was nothing short of a miracle.

"Jack." And the blue eyes filled with fear of rejection and wary undid Bunny for a moment. And the old pooka knew that whatever he was about to say, Jack was not ready to hear it…

…not yet, anyway.

"I- Yeah." Bunny said as he reached out a paw and flinched at the almost piercing defensive coldness coming off of the other. "Yeah, we're friends."

And someday, maybe when Jack was more trusting and less scared, Bunny could say those words.

That they were a _family_.

And that they would _always_ be a family.

But for now, the happy light filling those cerulean orbs was enough. The sound thought that Jack _at least_ knew that they were friends, would be _enough_.

"So, about that depressing stuff…" The old warrior said as he retreated back to his spot. "Lay it on me then, snowflake."

Jack frowned at the other but the pooka was pleased to see that the other was only a little bit wary now. The ice elemental cleared his throat as he put down his stuff self-consciously. "Well, I uhm, it's a really stupid thought but…"

Bunny stayed silent as he waited for Jack to explain himself. Blue eyes were distant again, looking out of the window as though they were seeing things that Bunny could not see.

"I was just thinking about- about before, you know, before… I met you guys." Jack said awkwardly and the rabbit tensed as they began talking about three hundred years of solitude that the pooka knew nothing about. "I had a rough run in with one of the holiday spirits… Don't remember which one it was… What's-his-face-guy or something…" Jack mumbled, his eyebrows crinkling in remembrance.

"So yeah, anyway, we got into a spat. And I was new with my powers and everything so he got the upper hand and-" Jack sighed as Bunny fought the crazy protective urge in him to suddenly check to see if Jack was alright, looking for centuries old bruises that shouldn't be there. "Well, the physical hits hurt like heck but what really got to me were the things he were saying."

* * *

" _You aren't worth anybody's time!"_

" _If you disappear, no one would care!"_

" _I could kidnap you and hold you somewhere and no one, will_ ever, _come looking for you,"_

" _If anything happened to you, I bet not even the moon would cry for someone so useless."_

* * *

And all the Easter rabbit could do was sit there, slack jawed as Jack mimicked a century old conversation with a nameless and faceless spirit he could hardly remember.

And the worst part about it was the mimicking voice Jack used as he said those harsh words with his slightly shaking mouth. The tone was high and brittle but also bitter and exasperated.

As though he had heard it a million times over.

As though he had his dreams, his _hope_ crushed a million times again and again by the same words for three centuries.

As though he had long ago accepted that what they said was a fact, an unavoidable truth Jack could never change.

And then suddenly, all Bunny could see was red.

He would've bolted then and there if not for Jack. Raced out of the workshop and hunted every single spirit that ever said such harsh words to their youngest member and make them apologize.

Eventually, he'll get to the part about telling Tooth and the others, but Bunny thinks that Jack would appreciate the apologies more if none of the spirits', who had done him wrong, teeth were missing.

But Bunny never did get to do that, because Jack had started talking again, distracting him from his furious thoughts about mistreatment and apologies…

…and guilt for not being there for Jack sooner.

"So I remembered that scene again…" Jack started up, unaware of Bunny's turmoil. "And since I have you guys now, I was just wondering… if- if anything happened to me." A deep breath as Jack continued. "W-Would you-?"

"No." The tone was hard, clipped, and there was a hint of anger in it as well.

Jack looked like he had been slapped as he looked at Bunny. "What?"

"Nothing, is going to happen to ya'." Bunny said and it took two minutes for Jack to stop shaking and realize that Bunny wasn't confirming his worst fears of rejection and abandonment.

"You-"

"We won't let _anythin'_ happen to ya', mate." And Bunny placed both paws, strong and firm, on Jack's thin shoulders. Shoulders that had carried solitude for so long, that it felt so brittle and fragile and cold under the warmth of Bunny's rough pads.

"But-" And Jack looked lost for a moment, blue eyes darting sideward as though expecting someone to jump out and tell him Bunny was joking. "I-"

"Trust me, trust _us_ … We're…" _Yer family_ , Bunny wanted to say but he shook his head and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Yer important to us, mate. If we don't see ya' often.. I-It won't be the same and-"

_And don't ever think that you aren't worth anyone's time, again._

_If you_ do _disappear…_ Bunny shuddered because he _will not_ think about a world without Jack Frost, a world without mischief and fun times and joy. _We'll do everythin'…_ everythin' _in our powers ta get ya' back._

_And if so Manny help me, somebody takes ya' away from us_ , Bunny's eyes were dark green with seriousness as Jack looked at him, speechless. _We'll hunt him down to the ends of the earth just to get ya' back._

"-And we're yer friends, snowflake." Bunny's soft tone was a startling contrast to his emotional thoughts and turmoil. His paw was raised again, setting unto the stiff set of shoulders. Jack has yet to say anything but Bunny knew that the kid was only feeling overwhelmed. "Yer friends…" Because they didn't have the right to be called family, not _yet_ anyway. "And ya' can count on us getting ya' out of any sticky situation ya' find your hide* stuck in."

Jack still didn't say anything, mouth opening and closing unable to form words and Bunny took advantage of the silence a little longer as he placed a paw on the snow white hair. "And we will protect ya', I swear on the Moon we will."

And they will. They always will protect him.

Now if only Jack could believe that too.

Blue eyes were uncertain and Bunny flinched as he saw the emotions weighing down behind those centuries old eyes.

Trust was a brittle thing and it was now being weighed through three hundred years of isolation and pain, and _no one ever seeing Jack_.

Even though it was a losing battle, and Jack had every _right_ not to trust Bunny's words, the guardian of _Hope_ gazed earnestly into blue eyes, stare confident and not wavering for even a second.

Sincerity was the least he could offer after all.

And then Jack closed his eyes, turning his face down and Bunny's eyes widened in disbelief and hopelessness for a second-

"Okay."

-before it was lighting up at the word.

"What?" Bunny stated, not because he hadn't heard but because he couldn't believe what the boy said.

Blue eyes looked up. There was still fear in them. Fear of being left behind, of being invisible again…

…of being given everything he could have ever wanted only to be cruelly taken away at the last minute.

"I said 'okay'." Jack sighed and his lips twisted up in a humorless smirk. "Maybe you have to get your ears cleaned cottontail. I'm starting to think those are just for show."

"Don't mock the ears, mate." Bunny grumbled but then his tone softened at the end as he squeezed Jack's shoulder before letting go. "Thanks."

The pale face of the boy before him looked on in curiosity. "Thanks for what?"

_For telling me this, for believing in us, for not running away and hating us like ya' should._

But instead of saying that, Bunny shrugged. "Just thanks." He had a bad habit of not saying the things that should be said. But Bunny had to tread carefully around this land mine called Jack Frost. If he pushed too much Jack could get frightened. That's why he'll keep the affection and words to a minimum, to a level that Jack wouldn't be overwhelmed.

"Okay, whatever you say kangaroo." Jack said shrugging, expression morphing back into its normal mask as he jumped up, letting him jump over the pooka. He twirled his shepherd's staff as he headed to the door, unmindful of the green eyes staring at his back. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and prank Phil. The big grump needs something cold splashed at his face, if you know what I mean." The sprite said laughing as he winked at Bunny.

The older guardian just shook his head at the other's antics, watching as the youngest went off to do his job. However, just as Jack was by the door, he hesitated and looked back at Bunny over his shoulder.

"And uhm…" Jack scratched the back of his neck, looking down at the floor uncertainly. "You're welcome… and," Jack sighed as he looked up and smiled. "Thanks too." He shifted uncomfortably. "You know, f-for being there… and listening."

Bunnymund froze as he saw the fragile but grateful smile on the other's face. It was the first time he'd seen such an innocent look on the imp's face. Seeing the other without the usual smirks and mischievous smile was like seeing the sun rise on a winter day. It was bright and refreshing, and idly the old warrior wondered if Jack had ever smiled like that even once in his three hundred years.

"I- Yeah." Bunny sighed as he fought off the maternal rabbit instinct in him that urged him to go up to the annoying teen and just give a good, old, big hug. "Yeah, yer welcome. Anytime."

And then the expression was gone, replaced by the usual mischievous smirk before Jack flew away, looking for the yeti he fondly nicknamed Phil.

Bunny sat beside the open window for a few seconds before a soft wind blew and he shivered. He stood up, opting to go and warm-up. But then a sudden flurry of snowflakes blew in and he was distracted as one particular snowflake made its way towards him. He caught it between his paws looking at it, before closing his paws over it and hopping away from the window.

Bunny owed Jack something more than a promise and a hug. And hopefully he'd be able to pay the other back when the teen finally started seeing all of them as a family.

And maybe when they _do_ become a family in Jack's eyes, and when the other wasn't so touchy-feely anymore…

Maybe ol' Bunny could give him a hug or two.

Or three hundred, if the sprite would allow it.

One for each year he'd been alone, and an infinite number of hugs…

…For the following eternity that he'd never be alone again.

* * *


	2. Naughty not Nice

## 

Chapter 1: Naughty not _Nice_

All was quiet. It was a month before Christmas and Santoff Claussen was as dark as it could be. Yetis were asleep, gathering up energy for the oncoming and busy month of December and even the elves have crashed for the night, although that was probably because of the sugar high brought about by a dozen hundreds of cookies and eggnog.

Even Santa was asleep, head in his arms, sitting behind his desk in his private office. A loud snore emanated from his hunched up form as he dreamed up of more toys than the most imaginative child could ever dream of, golden sand dancing above his head. Two weeks of writing down his new designs had left him with barely enough time for rest and now he was reaping up his rest.

Their guard was down, Santa's workshop was at its weakest state, and it was really no surprise that a dark shadow managed to latch onto the window and open it with ease, no yeti interrupting his breaking and entering.

Hooves landed on the maple wood flooring, and a hunched figure wearing a dark hood that covered half of his face but not the horns on his head and a sack on his hand, entered. He looked about the place with annoyance but also with smugness as he made his way familiarly through the hallways, going to one particular room.

Two _very_ thick scrolls laid on the table, light shining down on them as the bright words of _Naughty_ and _Nice_ glinted, inviting the intruder to take a look upon them.

The strange creature of the night smirked as he walked towards one scroll in particular, lifting it up with care as he unrolled the parchment gently to view the first name on the list.

The unknown, mysterious creature smiled a wide, _cruel_ smile that showed his rotten teeth. If the toothfairy had been there, she would've fainted not only from the sight but also from the smell his decayed molars emanated.

Closing the scroll, the strange hooded figure closed the scroll and pocketed it into the black sack he was carrying. He took out something from his pocket and deposited it in the place where the scroll used to be. Coal spread across the mahogany desk messily.

"Hohoho…" A rough voice rang out through the room as the intruder made his way to the window and threw it open. A layer of frost and a flurry of snow told him where he should go as he slipped out of the workshop and into the night, unnoticed.

* * *

Jack Frost was sitting atop a certain last light's house gazing up at the moon, basking in the warm glow when he heard a strange sound of someone landing behind him. Blue eyes snapped around, staff at the ready as the winter sprite prepared for anyone about to attack him-

But no one was there.

Blinking, Jack turned back to stare at the moon with curiosity, one dark brow raised. "Did you hear that?"

The moon shone brighter and Jack shook his head. Manny was somewhere in outer space, of course he wouldn't have heard anything. But Jack seemed to have misinterpreted the moon beam sent to him, not noticing the alarm behind the glowing light shining down on him. The winter spirit looked down on the roof.

"Huh?" Jack asked when he saw a strange shadow forming from the light the lumpy rock exhibited. A silhouette of a person with horns and a strangely bent nose met blue eyes. Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "Wha-?"

"'Ey now, it's not nice to ask for help from the moon himself." A voice rang out and Jack turned abruptly just as a dark sack suddenly suffocated him making him yelp in shock. "That's cheatin' but then again, yew _are_ on top of the Naughty list…" A dark unfamiliar cackle made Jack squirm in panic as he tried to freeze the sack and break out, but the person who had him, pulled Jack's staff away as though he was taking candy from a baby.

"Tsk, tsk… Can't have yowr little trinket ruinin' mah job now can we?" The person huffed as he threw the squirming sack over his shoulder while throwing Jack's staff unto the ground below. He grunted. "Light as a snowflake, who 'em rumors kiddin'?"

And with that final say, the stranger took a _borrowed_ snow globe from his pocket and threw it into the ground below him. A dark portal formed and he took one step forward, allowing himself and his new charge to be transported into a darker realm.

Meanwhile, Jack's staff laid forgotten in the middle of the Bennett's backyard, slowly being buried by the flurries of panicked snow coming from the sky.

* * *

Two weeks before Christmas and the whole place was a buzz. Apparently a year of preparation was not enough for the yetis of Santoff Claussen. Everyday a nice child went to the naughty list or a naughty doer would end up doing something that got him into the nice list. Children were changing everyday, their preferences shifting as fast as the evolution of technology, and the yetis and _Santa_ (and to some extent, the _elves_ ) were trying their best to keep up with demands all over the world.

At least with Easter you only had to hand out chocolate eggs. In Christmas you had to think up of a dozen of different designs that changed everyday because of television and internet and outside peer influences. Bunny thought that North had it _easy_ because of the 'one year preparation thing'.

The Easter Kangaroo was clearly deluded.

"Yes. Yes. No. No. Yes! Wait- no! Paint it pink! Girls like pink!" North said as he went over the different toys made by the yetis after the blueprints and designs he drew and thought up of himself. "Phil get me list! Now!"

The big lump of fur grunted as he turned and avoided a couple of elves trying to electrocute themselves with the Christmas lights again. North sighed when he saw this. Do the little troublemakers ever learn?

However, just as North was about to tell them off a sudden thumping sound made him turn and meet the green eyes of a very familiar old friend.

"G'day, mate." Kangaroo- Bunny said with a tilt of his head as North frowned at him.

"Bunny, I have no time for the usual arguments." North said impatiently as he pushed passed the Easter Rabbit to get to a yeti who was having trouble with one of his toy designs. "No! It is all wrong! You have to use the wood! Wood! Violin is better when made from wood!"

The yeti argued, grunting something about the ice prototype North made and North threw his arms in the air, saying that it was a prototype, just an example-

"North! Calm down ya' drongo!" Bunny said as he pulled back the distressed man from berating the too tired yeti. "Can't you see they're trying their best? Ya' always make fun of me when I'm too uppity but have ya' looked in the mirror lately?" When the old man didn't say anything, Bunny led him to the quiet hallways, away from the noise of the yetis and mischief of the elves. "Now tell ol' Bunny what's got you beard in a twist."

The old Santa sighed, running a hand through his white hair, eyebrows crinkling. "It is just…" Blue eyes looked down at his hands helplessly. "I am determined to give kids wonderful Christmas this year. So many kids wanting so many things… but most just want to be with their families." North turned to look at the guardian of Hope. "I cannot give them that, humans make their own decisions. Fathers have to work, mothers have to say goodbye, they do this all for family. And it does not matter if half a million children write in their letters that they wish for _family_ because I cannot give them that. I can only give gifts and toys that'll ease their loneliness even for a moment."

Bunny's ears flopped at the tired tone in the usually jolly man's voice. "North, you're doin' a good job mate. Don't let helplessness get ya' down. I'm sure the little ankle-biters'll appreciate everythin'. Get yer Wonder arse back up and do yer job like the happy dill ya' are. Stress ain't suitin' ya' well mate. Ya' even look like you lost a few pounds!"

North let out a booming laugh as he patted his belly. "Yes, yes! You are right my friend! I will leave stressing to you and Easter."

"Hey!"

"And speaking of family, it has been awhile since I last saw the guardians gather! How is Tooth and Sandy?" North said as he began to walk down the hallways and towards the globe room, Bunny hopping beside him.

"As busy as ever. But they're downright worried about ya'. Sent me to check and everythin'." Bunny huffed as he crossed his arms. Even _if_ he had a few months to spare, he was _not_ a messenger bunny.

"Aw, you do care!" North laughed, using the infamous line Jack said when he pretended to fall out of the sleigh. Bunny glared at him in annoyance. "And? What about new guardian? How is Jack doing?"

Bunny's ear twitched at the mention of the winter sprite as he scrunched up his face. "Haven't seen Frostbite for a few weeks now actually. Thought you might have a clue on where he is."

North who had been in front of Bunny, stumbled as he turned to stare at Bunny wide-eyed. "What? Jack is missing?"

"I never said-"

"Jack is missing! Bunny! Why did you not come earlier? What if Pitch came back or worse-!"

"I-!"

"We have to get others at once!" The old man rushed to the switch and flipped it down. A brilliant array of colors exploded through the sky. "Jack, may have been kidnapped or tortured or-!"

"NORTH!" Bunny bellowed loudly. The Cossack jumped in surprise as he turned at the guardian off Hope. "Calm down mate, I haven't even said anythin' yet! Ya' know that this ain't the first time Frostbite's gone off by himself, yeah?"

North's eyebrows furrowed but he nodded nonetheless. "Even so Bunny, Jack is-"

Bunny sighed, "I know yer worried about him, mate. But Jack's a free spirit. He's also very busy like ya around this time of the year and draggin' him back from wherever he's at, just 'cause ya haven't seen him for a few weeks, can overwhelm the kid. We gotta give him some space."

North frowned and shook his head, not seeing Bunny's point. "But we've given him nothing but space for the past three hundred years, old friend."

Silence.

Bunny opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. As much as he hated to admit it, the old Russian had a point.

After three hundred years of leaving the winter spirit alone, the guardians should be suffocating him with affection and love to make up for their past mistakes! They should be beside him always, spending more time with him, showing him that they _do_ and will _always_ care…

But Jack- Jack just wouldn't let them.

When they became too affectionate, or else come too close for comfort, he'd take a step back and give them a defensive smile. He always pulled away from them and before they knew it, the guardian of Fun would disappear for several days, avoiding them, before coming back like nothing happened.

These actions worried North, but for Bunny, it didn't matter.

Jack always, _always_ came back _home_ anyway.

And that's what was important.

"WE SAW THE LIGHTS!" A fast travelling, rainbow colored projectile suddenly entered the room as it shouted followed by the familiar golden airplane ridden by none other than the Sandman. "Is there something wrong? Is it North? Oh North, I told you not to work too hard! Now we have to cancel Christmas and-!"

"Whoah! Who said anything about canceling Christmas!" North said waving his arms as the fairy queen flitted around him in nervous panic. "Toothiana I am fine! No need to do something as serious as cancelling Christmas!"

Those words got the guardian of Memories to stop in hesitation. "B-But I don't understand, t-the lights?" They all looked at Sandy who made a question mark in their direction.

"North was just panickin' for no reason again, sheila." Bunny was the one who answered.

"Panicking?" Tooth looked at the old Santa in confusion. "Panicking for what? Do you need help with your gifts? I'm sure Sandy and I can-"

"No, no… It is not gifts… I was merely worried… About Jack…" North answered with a sigh.

"Oh Jack!" Tooth said flitting around again. "It's been such a long time since I saw him! Where is he? Is he here? Does he still floss?"

Sandy made some sand figures that said that he too hadn't seen Jack for awhile. This troubling statement made some animal instincts in Bunny twinge in discomfort. North too, looked shocked that even amongst his fellow guardians, not even one had even seen the harbinger of winter.

"What? You have not seen Jack as well? Has no one seen Jack at all for the past month?" North asked at the three before him.

"I was keepin' track of him just a few weeks ago." Bunny murmured as he ran a paw through his long ears. "He was somewhere in Burgess last I checked."

Meanwhile Tooth and Sandy shook their heads.

"We've been as busy as you North." Tooth stated with a sigh as she patted her feathers on her head. "Something's been happening lately you see. A lot of children around the world are getting kidnapped and my fairies are trying to ease the other children's panic with the teeth."

Sandy nodded vigorously as he made sand illustrations of bringing sweet dreams to the sad and worried children of the world.

"And they are such sweet children too! One even left me a note under her pillow!" Tooth said her violet eyes looking watery. "She said to bring her older brother back, even though he was a naughty kid, she still missed him."

"Children going missing? Why have I not been told of this!" Santa said in exclamation.

"You've been too busy with Christmas, mate. I've tried to help Tooth a few times, bring hope and everythin' ya know, which was why I haven't been able to keep track of our Frosbite for awhile." Bunny stated.

"Even so! I-"

BANG!

"Guwalo! Lufawogo!" A sudden yeti screaming interrupted the conversation as Phil entered the room in panic waving around a thick fat scroll.

"Phil! What have I told you about knocking!" North stated as he turned to the big brown yeti. However before he could say anything more, Phil trusted the scroll into the guardian's hands making several attempts of delaying his frustration in garbled tones.

"What?" North said in confusion as he unrolled the thick scroll a bit. "But this is only the nice list! Where is _naughty_ list?"

The yeti made more distressing sounds and actions and blue eyes widened.

"Naughty list is missing? But it can't be! Who would steal naughty list? Why?" Santa said as he looked at the scroll in his hand.

Phil made more grunting sounds and he held up one furred hand to show the guardians. The paw was black with some sort of soot.

North's eyebrows furrowed. "Coal? Coal was in the room?"

The three guardians behind him exchanged looks.

"Uh, North?" Bunny placed a paw on the Cossack's shoulder and blue eyes suddenly widened as he rewinded the conversation that had been going on so far.

Jack, the children going missing, the naughty list being stolen…

And most importantly, the _coal_.

He turned abruptly to his fellow guardians, his form tensed in panic as placed his hands on Tooth's shoulders. The fairy queen squeaked.

"Quick! Tell me some of the names of the children who had been kidnapped! Tell me now!" North said in obvious panic and worry.

"U-Uhm, there was Jason and Peter and Sasha and Mike…" Tooth began and Bunny picked up for her as he hopped forward.

"Crissy, Mark, and Michael…" Bunny stated and Sandy helpfully joined in as he made figures of bullies in elementary school being kidnapped as well.

North slumped back, letting go of Tooth as he shook his head in disbelief. "It can't be, he _can't_ be back! I am in charge of both naughty and nice now! He is no longer needed!"

"North?" Tooth stated as she flew closer. "He?"

Bunny's green eyes observed his friend's distress sharply. "Do ya' know something we don't, mate? Do ya' know what happened to those children?" _And Jack?_ He added to himself.

Blue eyes looked up tiredly at his old friend's face and even Sandy shifted towards the other, patting the very tired Santa on the shoulder.

"All the children you have mentioned are all in naughty list, last time I checked twice." He said holding up his fingers.

Tooth gasped, her feathers ruffling in worry as she looked at Bunny's panic-stricken face. "You mean all of the kidnapping had a connection? Oh North, why didn't you say sooner!"

"I just realized… I didn't think- didn't assume _he'd_ come back!" North stated shaking his head.

" _He_?" Bunny said catching on and he placed both paws on the old Santa's shoulders. "There's something you're not telling us." Then Bunny's green eyes widened when Santa avoided his gaze. "You _know_ who kidnapped the children."

North nodded his head solemnly.

"Then what are you waiting for, mate! Tell us so we can beat the snot out of him!"

Sandy nodded his head vigorously, punching his small fist in an open hand, trying to convey that whoever that 'he' was, was getting _knocked out_.

North looked up, blue eyes grave as he stared at each of his fellow guardians. "If it is who I think it is, then we are in very grave trouble my friends."

"What?" Tooth asked in confusion. They were the four brave guardians who took down Pitch! Why would they be in trouble? "Who is it?"

"An old…" North winced. "… _acquaintance_."

"What? Who _is_ it?" Bunny urged as he felt his fur standing up in worry and his sixth sense called out to him to just get out of there and find whoever that _he_ was.

"It's _Krampus_." North said with a hiss and deep anger as all three guardians jumped in surprise at the name. "Krampus is back…" And then grave blue eyes turned to the three frozen guardians.

"And I fear… Jack may be in _danger_."

* * *

"Aw, and ain't this _nice_?" A cold voice rang out through the cold atmosphere of a dark cave far _far_ away.

A teenage boy with pale skin covered in scratches and bruises panted as he stared at the black hooded figure before him. He had his arms extended, his face set into a protective growl as he tried to keep the other away. Whimpers could be heard behind him, children crying and looking around in panic.

"Get away from them." There was malice in his voice. The tone was as cold as ice but too soft to be an actual threat.

"Yew are a strange boy." The hooded creature stated as he took one step forward and the teen picked up a rock in cases he got any closer. "Clearly them kids can't see ya…" And the teen flinched as an old wound in his heart made itself known. "But yew are protectin 'em anyways." A clawed hand reached out towards the pale teen and said teen tried to jump back- but the claws were sharp and got caught in his hoodie instead.

Another claw reached out and scraped itself onto the pale face, eliciting a pained scream from the one before him. "Is this what a guardian is bein' about? Givin' yewr lives to a bunch of ungrateful rugrats?"

"T-They…" The teen panted. "Aren't _rugrats_! They're children! And they're innocent! Let them go!"

"Oh I don't think so…" The rough voice crooned and the teen muffled his screams as the claw dug deeper into his skin. "Ya' see this is my _job_. I've been neglectin' them kids for so long… I think they deserve more than a few coals don't yew think?"

Blue eyes widened in panic. "What are you-?" But then a terrifying face suddenly neared his and the pale victim was barely able to swallow back the scream of panic building up in his throat as he saw the most terrifying face reveal itself.

"Now why don't we start with the one on _top_ of the list, eh?" A dark cackle was followed by those words and the teen suppressed the urge to shiver. "I hope yewr ready, dear _naughty_ Jack Frost."

A terrifying _scream_ , like winds howling in the night, followed those words.


	3. To Keep with a Dying Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack will protect them no doubt. But who will protect him in return?

## 

Chapter 2: To Keep with a Dying Breath

The snow wasn't falling as hard as Jamie wanted it to.

He had been excited the moment he woke up, eagerly rushing to the window to see how much snow Jack left for today and wondering how long their classes were going to be suspended because of it. However, instead of blankets of white snow covering every layer the young Bennett could see, he woke up instead to a light snowfall, not strong enough to cancel classes and not fast enough to bury their backyard in at least a feet of snow.

It was strange.

Burgess was known for having out of season snowfalls and for having the most snow days. The fact that it was _two weeks_ before Christmas and a _snow day_ has yet to come was more than a little worrying, especially for Jamie who knew of a certain winter guardian that promised them a _very_ white Christmas.

"Jamie? Honey, are you up yet?" His mom called from downstairs, the young boy immediately clambered down from the window ledge.

"Yeah mom!"

"Oh good, come down and eat your breakfast! And can you take Abby out for a walk afterwards? I have to go out for a quick errand." Mrs. Bennett said as Jamie rushed down the stairs in his pyjamas.

"Right now?" He asked when he hopped off the last few steps and ran to the kitchen where his mother was sliding him a plate of waffles. "Can't it wait until later?"

"It could, but Abby's been really jumpy lately." She said gesturing to the dog who was pawing the backdoor whimpering. "She wants to get out as soon as possible."

Looking at their greyhound, Jamie did notice that the dog seemed more anxious and in hopes to pacify her sooner, he dug into his waffles quickly before he took a shower and got changed.

Twenty minutes later, the oldest Bennett child was opening the door, a leash on his hand as Abby nearly stumbled on herself to rush outside.

"Whoah! Easy there Abby!" Jamie laughed as he ran after their pet. The mighty animal took three leaps, easily crossing the three feet distance in the Bennett yard before she abruptly stopped. Jamie jogged after her, curious as to why she suddenly settled down.

"Abby?" The last light called out as the dog sniffed the snow and pawed on it anxiously. Jamie looked down at the snow as well and sighed.

"Yeah, Jack hasn't come to see us yet I guess. I mean its two weeks before Christmas! The whole place should be filled with two feet of snow or something!" And Jamie bent down as he scooped some of the white stuff scattered on the yard. "I mean look at this? It's a mixture of brown and white and it's not even a decent snowball!"

Abby ignored Jamie's rantings as she pawed on the ground again and sniffed it. She carefully walked around, her nose pressed up against the barely snow covered yard.

"Abby, are you listening?" Jamie said as he turned around but he raised an eyebrow when he saw the dog sniffing about and sighed. "Did you lose some sort of buried bone or something?" He asked.

Just as he said that, Abby sneezed and looked up barking. Jamie walked up to her. It looked like she found whatever bone she's buried.

The dog herself began to paw out whatever she's found, and because the snow was too thin to cover the ground it wasn't long before whatever she found finally surfaced. Jamie reached out a hand as the head of something familiar came to view.

"What do we have here?" He murmured as he pulled the object out with one, _great_ , pull!

"Ugh!" Jamie landed on his back roughly as he finally got the object out. Sighing he sat up and rubbed his head before he looked down to see what it was.

The young Bennett's hold on the _staff_ nearly slackened when he realized what it was he had on his hand.

It wasn't just any random old stick stuck on the snow, oh no… It was a familiar item carried only by one person he knew, the same person that has yet to bring them the promised snow days, said person had also admitted to being nearly powerless without the item and said person could only be in trouble if the conduit of his power was here.

"J-J-Ja-Jack's…" Jamie's lips began to tremble as Abby growled, sensing how dangerous it is that that stick was _here_ of all places.

 _Jack's staff._ Gulping, Jamie looked around waving it around. "Jack? Jack are you here? Jack this isn't funny!"

 _Jack please be alright!_ Jamie silently prayed as he looked around hoping to spot the winter spirit and hoping even more that he only _dropped_ his staff accidentally.

Tears began to gather in Jamie's eyes as he remembered that the staff was buried under the blanket of snow and Jack would've gone taken by now if he only dropped it. Shaking in fear and worry, Jamie plomped down the middle of their yard in defeat, Abby whimpered as she approached the boy and licked him on the face.

"Jack… Where could Jack be…?" Jamie whispered to himself, confused, stunned and worried. "Do the others know? Is Jack sick? He can't be apart from his staff for long right? I mean- What do we do Abby?" He buried his face in his hands.

The Bennett pet let out a bark as she prodded the child with her nose. The last light gave her an incredulous look before he got what she was saying. Jumping up in excitement, the youngest Bennett turned to his pet, grinning.

"You think the mini tooth fairies will come here even if it isn't night?" The greyhound barked again as Jamie turned and rushed inside the house.

Time to see if that string-tied-to-the-doorknob-trick works.

* * *

"In… _danger_ …" Bunnymund repeated before he abruptly turned to North who was looking down. "Whaddya mean in danger? We're talking about the kids and suddenly ya'-!" Bunny took a deep breath as he ran a paw through his long ears. "-Yer talkin' about _Jack_ being in danger! Are ya' tryin' to give us a heart attack or somethin'?"

"North what do you mean by Jack being in danger? I mean, if I got it right… Krampus is the one who's been kidnapping the children right?" Tooth asked nervously and North nodded. "So what's this got to do with Jack?"

Sandy floated around the room, thinking, before suddenly a light bulb formed on his head. Bunny and Tooth looked at the guardian of dreams as he formed a scroll with his sand and a snowflake. Afterwards the word _naughty_ appeared, a plus sign, and then a snowflake again. The three images disappeared and was replaced by an image of North talking…

" _Ha! On naughty list? You hold record!"_ Bunny and Tooth jumped as North's actual voice came through but it sounded wrong. They turned and saw that North actually spoke, a reminiscing tone in his voice.

"Jack is on top of the naughty list. Jack has been missing for a few weeks. All children who have been kidnapped are from naughty list." North said as he placed a hand on his forehead. "It is not hard to put two and two together."

"Krampus, Krampus… Are ya' talkin' about the crazy bloke who whipped naughty children and wanted to stuff them in sacks and take them away?" Bunny asked, and North nodded. Tooth let out a startled gasp and the guardian of hope and wonder turned just in time to see Sandy make a sand illustration of Jack being stuffed into a sack held by an ugly creature with horns.

"Are you- Are you saying that Krampus took Jack? That he took our sweet tooth?" Toothiana asked fluttering about her feather ruffled in absolute worry and fear. "We have to go! We have to go and rescue those poor children and Jack! Oh Jack! We should've paid more attention to Jack and-!"

"Crikey, calm down sheila!" Bunny said as he hopped towards the tooth fairy. "We're still not sure if Jack's been taken by tha' loony! I'll track our snowflake in a jiff, he could still be spreadin' some snow somewhere in Burgess for all we know. We can't jump into conclusions."

"Bunny…" Tooth said as she finally calmed down enough to land on the ground. She swallowed back her worry and nodded as Bunny patted her on the shoulder.

Sandy made a tough face as he made a war helmet out of sand and put it on his head. He gestures with his hands that they should split up.

"Yes, Sandy is right!" North said as he stood up, regaining himself although still looking a bit tired. "We must split up. Bunny you go and look for Jack while Tooth, Sandy, and I-"

"Oh no, not on yer nelly, mate." Bunnymund said as he turned to the old Cossack. The old Santa raised an eyebrow but stepped back when the Easter rabbit poked him on the stomach as he talked. "Ya' are gonna stay here and finish all Christmas preparations for them kids. The little ankle biters need Christmas more than ever and I won't allow you to skip on yer holiday! Let _us_ handle everythin'."

North's eyes widened. "Bunny."

Tooth smiled and nodded as she flew over to North's side and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Bunny's right North. You have to stay here and do your job. We can handle the rest."

Sandy nodded eagerly as he made a punching motion with his small fists.

The old man Christmas smiled before he let out a jolly laugh. "Ah, yes! I will leave it to you my friends! I will handle the job of bringing wonder to children so they have an easier time, no?"

Satisfied, Bunny began to back up. He was about to turn around and say goodbye to the others before leaving to track down their Frostbite when all of a sudden…

WHAM!

The four guardians jumped as the door to the globe room opened again. Phil who was still in the room with them, turned as well to see another yeti rushing in, waving his arms in the air in more panic than Phil.

"What is the matter now?" North asked in a booming voice but then Tooth looked up when she heard high-pitched chirping sounds.

"Baby Tooth?" She called out as she flew forward and sure enough she saw the small fairy but she wasn't looking at her queen, instead she seemed to be directing other mini fairies who were carrying-

"Oh!" Tooth let out a horrified gasp as she rushed to her fairies immediately. Bunny, who was in the action of thumping his feet on the ground, felt his blood run cold as he saw what they were carrying and Sandy began to panic, waving a large sand flag around.

"That is-! It can't be-!" North let out in a choked tone as he approached the mini fairies as well. He held out his large hands and the small versions of Tooth eagerly let go of their package.

 _Jack's staff_ landed on North's hands looking so dull and fragile as it rolled on his palms.

"That's Jack's-!" Tooth let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh Jack!" And Tooth landed onto the floor in a self-defeated kneel as she covered her face, shoulders heaving in worry.

"Frostbite…" Bunny's ears fell back and all hopes that the youngest guardian was only causing more mischief in some part of the world was gone as he saw the lifeless shepherd crook on North's barely shaking hands.

"He has been taken." North said as he closed his eyes and his mouth was set in an angry frown as he put down Jack's staff. "We have no choice now but to go together to find Krampus. That _ublyudok_ will not see what is coming!"

Phil made a frantic noise, probably something about the preparations but Santa waved a beefy hand.

"Bah! It can wait! For now we go rescue children!" He said in a tone that left no arguments. He passed by Tooth and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tooth, we need you to save Jack and children, you must stay strong."

Hard amethyst eyes looked back up at North as the queen warrior nodded and rose up. "You can count on me North. We're getting the children and our Jack back."

Sandy nodded vigorously a warrior's expression on his face as he floated after the two.

"Phil, Ed! Prepare the sleigh!" North said and the two yetis rushed out to do as ordered. The Cossack was about to exit out of the door to grab his coat when he noticed one guardian not following. "Bunny, what are you waiting for? Christmas? Let us go!"

Bunny looked up and nodded as he hopped towards North and the others but then he paused when he reached Jack's staff. He took the fragile stick in his hand, turning it over.

_If- If anything happened to me… Would you-?_

_No._ Bunny closed his green eyes as he remembered a conversation not so long ago. _Nothing, is goin' to happen to ya'. We won't let_ anythin' _happen to ya' mate._

_We'll protect ya', I swear on the Moon we will._

"I swear on the moon…" Bunny whispered as he hopped towards the direction North and the others went, face set into a determined expression. "We'll get ya' back snowflake."

_Wait for us._

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark cave far from human ears and eyes, a boy with hair as white as snow and skin as pale as the moon on a dark night let out a shaky breath as he stood up again, while a dark shadowed loomed over him and the crying children he protected.

Bleeding lips formed a word as the young teen coughed and his body spasmed in pain.

" _Hurry._ "

* * *


	4. A Dying Breath's Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will come, they will come. Jack knew they will come. Because Bunny promised him they would. They were friends, Bunny said. He was important, the pooka reminded him. And Jack believed in Bunny, believed in the guardians. They _will_ come. They will. He just hoped that they wouldn't come too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits of the title of the other Chapters to VictoryStrifeAngel

## 

Chapter 3: _A Dying Breath's Hope_

It was cold, _cold_ , so _so_ cold and so, _so_ dark. And they just wanted to go _home_.

Back to their families, to be told off by their mothers, to be laughed at and lightly scolded by their fathers. They wanted to see the warm fire burning by their fire place, the blinking lights of their Christmas trees, the soft snow outside of their windows promising them to wake up to another white Christmas.

They wanted to go home. _Home,_ where they were safe, where there were no flickering shadows or howling winds…

They didn't want to hear anymore of the strange cries and screams that sounded oddly human, nor did they want to hear the branches scratching against the caves, sounding strangely like a cackle from an age-old villain.

They wanted to go _home_. They were tired of covering their ears, of closing their eyes, of feeling so frightened, and so scared and so small which was strange and foreign since _they_ were usually the big bullies, towering over small children, laughing, as big, strong adults fell for their pranks.

They were tired and hungry, and the wind was harsh and cold and nipping at their skins, and the dark black stuff on the ground… why, _why? Why did it look so much like blood-?_

No! No! They were going to cover their eyes, they're going to cover the ears!

The wind sounded like it was crying again and the branches scratching outside sounded more and more alive and it frightened them.

They didn't know _how_ , they didn't know _why_ they got here, but if it was because they laughed and teased their siblings, or because they lied and said they didn't eat the last cookie, or because they placed glue on their teacher's chair… then-then they will change! They _swear_ they will change!

_We will change! We will change!_

_We won't be naughty kids anymore! We'll say 'thank you' and 'please'!_

_Just please let the wind stop crying! Let the strange laughter stop echoing!_

_We won't be naughty anymore! We'll be good kids we swear!_

_Just please,_ please…

 _Save us!_ Help _us!_

 _And let us go_ home _…_

* * *

The sounds sliced at his heart, the whimpers were tearing him apart. The winds were around him, howling protectively but unable to do anything without his staff in check .But Jack appreciated it either way. He couldn't have lasted this long without the winds beside him, crying for him, comforting him with its weakened breeze and encouraging cries.

Behind him, the kids cried louder, while some huddled closer to the others around them. Their terror was like a hole in his heart. The lack of joy and happiness made him feel weak and he stumbled slightly, wanting to reach out, to _comfort…_

But then the kid nearest to him, flinched at the cold he brought, and Jack retracted as though he'd been slapped.

"I 'ave to admit, I'm impressed with yew little guardian." Jack flinched as he looked up, automatically taking a defensive stance. The dark-hooded myth he had been with for the last two weeks greeted him, rotted teeth and distorted face and all, raising a clawed hand as though looking at it with great interest. "No believers in any of 'em kids here, yet you still fight. "

"Look, old goat man…" Jack hissed, voice hoarse from two weeks of screaming, limbs numb and barely moving, lips cracked and slightly bleeding. "I don't know if you have a grudge against me or the guardians, but leave the kids _out_ of this."

The old goat man snorted at the ridiculous statement as he raised his claws and whip.

Blue eyes widened as Jack's instinct shouted at him to move away, to jump to the other side, _away_ from the painful sting that had already become too familiar… But-

"ARGH!" Another pained scream barely muffled by him escaped and the wind raged and roared and the kids' crying grew louder, feeling the coldness seeping into their clothes.

Jack couldn't move away, he _couldn't_. He _wouldn't_ and he didn't even _try_.

Because if he did, the kids would get hurt instead.

And Jack, for the life of him, didn't even care if his body was littered with so many bruises that his skin looked more purple than pale, that his favorite hoodie and pants were torn and tainted by a hundred or more bloody scratches, that his legs were shaking, hands balling into painful fists, biting his lips trying hard not to let another grunt of pain escape him.

He was powerless.

He was in a place with nothing but darkness, no joy coming from the children, his few believers thousands and thousands of miles away.

His staff wasn't here, his powers weren't working right. The sadness and pain the children emanated was like a blow to him, it felt like a large black hole was forming in his heart threatening to engulf him, to crush his center of _Fun_ and _Joy._

He had _tried_. He had done everything he could to coax the children to play while the goat person before him was away. He had made a hopscotch court with his shaking fingers and a rock he found nearby. But the children got scared and tried to shrink away further from the strange markings made by an invisible hand.

Their fear _hurt_ Jack. They _feared_ him and _rejected_ his presence and _wished_ he was gone.

And Jack, so injured, Jack who was away from his element, away from his believers, his friends… All he could do was lie there and will the wind away from the already too cold children, who were trying to get away from the coldness. _His_ coldness, _his_ wind.

And Jack just lied there, his body trying to mend itself but not quite fixing the injuries. The guardian of Fun was lucky though, that he was able to recover shortly in those gratifying moments when the strange goat kidnapper would leave. But then when the Krampus would come back with new kids in his sack, Jack would curse himself for being weak.

If only he _could_ put a stop to this man! If only he _could_ fly out of there and beat him to a pulp like a guardian should!

But Jack couldn't leave the kids alone.

What if another danger was lurking unseen? And it's not like Jack could just leave whenever he liked. No staff in sight and a somewhat tired and worn body to boot. He could only do so much in his situation. He had to protect them! He could only rely on the other guardians in preventing the other kids from being kidnapped.

The guardians.

It has been a few weeks now. He wondered if they had noticed he was gone yet. North was busy no doubt. Christmas was around the corner. The preparations for the toys and the conflicted schedules were enough to keep the old man hectic for a month. And Tooth and Sandy were no better, having to work day and night delivering coins to the kids who lost their teeth and dreams to those who sleep. And Bunny was the only one in his off season, but the guardian of Hope had started helping Tooth and Sandy with their jobs recently. Hopping around the continent, delivering coins to the toothless little buggers and spreading sand to the hard to reach nooks in Asian countries.

Sometimes, when the pooka would go on an off day, he would travel the globe searching for new flowers or looking and naming colors that would one way or another help him in the future to create explicit designs for his googies.

And with that thought in mind, the guardians practically have no time to check up on him. Now that Jack thought about it, he wondered if the guardians would _ever_ notice his absence.

For all they know, he could be busy spreading winter cheer throughout the globe, or else fooling around in Burgess with Jamie.

But surely, _surely_ they would notice the worldwide kidnapping of little kids? If there was one thing Jack knew, it was that the guardians took their job seriously, and the fact that Jack would _not_ show up when they spread the aurora across the skies would hopefully, _hopefully_ alert them to his kidnapping.

" 'Ey, you've become a bit too quiet for me likin'." A grunt and that was all the warning Jack got as something sharp suddenly grabbed him by the face, forcing him upward as he struggled and let out hitched breaths. The movement jostled his injuries, burning and scalding his pain receptors.

Pale hands tried to grab, to scratch, to tear, but Krampus was strong as he held on tighter, claws digging on Jack's cheeks, drawing out fresh blood.

The guardian of Fun choked and stuttered, his groans and cries muffled by the claws as his struggles grew weak.

"Pretty little snowflake yew are. All fragile and small and easily crushed." A choked cry and Krampus chuckled at the three hundred and eighteen year-old spirit as he raised his whip and whipped it on the floor. Jack felt the kids behind him flinch and shiver and blue eyes got wide. "I don't think I've punished yew enough fer bein' in the naughty list for three hundred years, but yew have to wait yer turn. I still have several kids waitin' for their punishment and yewr slowin' me progress, eh?"

"NO!" Jack yelled and the wind whipped and screamed in reaction to the hoarse voice. The struggles grew with frustration and desperation as Jack managed to kick Krampus on the stomach, making him slacken his grip and let out a surprise cry.

Doing an impressive acrobatic move that would have put acrobats to shame, Jack hit the old goat on the chin before flipping backwards and landing ungracefully on the floor.

"I-I won't let you come near them." Jack hissed as he raised his hands in an attempt to block the other. "You'll have to go through me first."

Krampus straightened up and he sent a wide evil smile at Jack who flinched at the show of rotting mouth, gums, and teeth. The old man curled his whip as he neared Jack who stumbled back using his cold to make the children scramble closer to the wall and closer to each other for warmth.

"Go through yew, you say…" Krampus said with an evil cackle and Jack paled as the claws glinted menacingly even in the dark. "Now, that's something I don't mind doin'."

* * *

"Jamie?" Mrs. Bennett called out to her only son who she saw was kneeling in the middle of the yard, hands filled with snow, and in front of him was a crudely made snowman with sticks for arms and buttons for eyes. She smiled wistfully and fondly at the young believer as she walked towards him, groceries in hand. "Honey, isn't a bit too early to be making a snowman?"

"It's not." Jamie said stubbornly and the young woman noticed another missing gap in his teeth as he leaned forward to stuff more snow into the snowman's body.

"But the snow's barely just begun falling. Don't you want to wait for it to fall harder before you start making Frosty?" She said, gesturing to the snowman.

"I don't care. I want to make Frosty so I can ask him if Jack's okay." Jamie stated as he made sure the snow was packed together properly so the snowman won't collapse.

Mrs. Bennett raised an eyebrow at the name. _He must be talking about Jack Frost again._ "Okay, but don't stay out too long or you'll get a cold, dear."

Not waiting for an answer, the young mom went up the porch and into the warm house, leaving her son playing against a snow, making a snowman that would probably never answer his desperate questions.

But that was fine with Jamie. Sitting there, playing with a snowman that somehow represented Jack was better than lying on his bed looking at the window in worry.

 _Please, please…_ Jamie said as he closed his eyes tightly, a snowball crushed in his mitten-covered hand as he bowed his head in worried prayer. _Please let Jack be alright._

_Let the guardians make it to him in time._

* * *

"Why is he still on the naughty list?"

"Vhat?"

Bunny sighed, shaking slightly when the sleigh bumped lightly as the yetis made preparations. North was talking to Phil about the Christmas preparations when the old pooka intervened. "I asked, why is Frostbite still on the naughty list?" The guardian of Hope crossed his arms.

Tooth buzzed nervously, settling next to Bunny as she looked at North too. Amethyst eyes conflicted in worry and confusion. "I wonder that too! I mean you said you wiped the slate clean right?"

Sandy nodded as he flew over to Tooth's side and sat on the sleigh, looking at North with golden and curious eyes.

"Dah, I keep my word." North grunted as he jumped into the sleigh. He pulled at the reigns making the reindeers stomp their hooves in impatience. "But Jack go back to naughty list faster than _oleney_ on bath day! Replaced yetis shampoos with paint! Had pink yetis complaining for weeks!"

"Reindeers." Tooth whispered when Sandy showed a question mark sign at the Russian word and the pooka grunted in confusion when North said 'oleney'.

"Tha' little troublemaker." Bunny huffed in annoyance but the three guardians were not fooled by the gruff tone, seeing as the green eyes tinted even more in worry.

"Dah, but that is what make him Jack, no? Would have him no other way, yes?" North winked as he pulled on the reigns and let out a startling cry for 'go'. The yetis scrambled back as the powerful reindeers began to ran forward and into the 'loop-the-loops'.

Bunny let out a startled yelp as he clenched unto the newly furnished sleigh, claws digging in. Tooth pursed her lips, her colorful feathers showing her distress. Sandy would have raised his hands at the ride but he was too worried, so instead he sent out his golden sand before him just as North took out the snow globe, not letting the loop-the-loops end before he smashed it in front of the sleigh.

"Krampus!" He roared in his thick Russian accented voice.

Bunny gritted his teeth as he tried to sit upright when the sleigh went through the powerful vortex. However it was not from the sickening lurch of the sleigh, _no_ , rather it was the sudden assault of scents that made his nose twitch, his ears press to back of his skull, and a growl rumble out of his chest.

_Tears, blood, sweat…_

_And the strong scent of ice and snow._

* * *

If Jack thought before that it was physically impossible for him to sweat… well the droplets falling from his forehead told him otherwise. He was always too cold, so Jack never really got to experience a good sweat or a good cry either.

But he seemed to be experiencing both as he fought with Krampus.

The goat man, despite looking so old and crippled, was a very _very_ good fighter. And Jack's skills and knowledge in the martial arts he had honed for at least two hundred and something years seemed pitiful next to this thousand-year-old-looking creature who whipped and slashed as though he lived for it.

Jack stuttered back two steps as he fell and got grazed by sharp claws that had the color of blood in the dimply lit cave. He winced when a child's foot went through him and he felt a little hollow as he looked back and saw the unseeing and frightened eyes of the children.

The imaginary hole in his heart threatened to tear him apart.

"Interestin' right?" Krampus said in his hoarse and cruel voice. Jack scrambled up and his hands went into a defensive mode, feeling odd without the usual staff to hold up. "When 'em kids don't believe in yew, it feels like somethin' is trying to tear itself inside of yew."

Jack gritted his teeth as Krampus stretched his whip, flinching unconsciously at the sound it made and at the added whimpers behind him.

"Yew are so _weak_ here Jack. A baby, really, compared to North and 'em guardians. It wouldn't take much to kill yew. I mean, look, already a few frightened children with no trace of joy nor belief fer yew makes yew grovel to yer knees."

And as though to prove his point, Krampus whipped the floor and the sound startled the children so much, and the fear and sadness and anger and frustration ate at Jack's center like vicious moths, as he gasped and fell to his knees.

"It ain't nice bein' a guardian ain't it? With your existence tied to 'em children. And how many believers yew got? Not more than ten, eh?" Krampus cackled evilly. "Ungrateful little rugrats they are. Yew do your job, can't even spare yew a small belief can 'ey? Strange that yew even bother protectin' these brats. I mean, they _don't believe_ in yer sorry arse. Yer invisible to them and yet yew stand in front of them like-!" The strange goat man threw his hands in the air in an exasperated expression.

Jack let out huffs of breaths as he regained himself, stormy blue eyes looking at Krampus' red ones. "Y-You're invisible to them too. And even if they don't believe in me, I'll protect them because _I want to._ " He gritted his teeth.

Krampus' eyes widened in temporary surprise. "Not because it's yer job as a guardian? Ha! Interestin' bloke yew are!" The old goat wheezed out a laugh. "And what did yew say? I'm invisible?" An evil smile lit up the contorted face.

Jack's eyes widened as he watch Krampus make his way to one of the shivering children. A girl with blonde hair, barely six, looked at Krampus' approach, eyes wide, her mouth trying to form a scream but it seemed like she was choking on it.

"Ah, my legend lives on." Krampus said as he reached out a claw and the poor girl looked like she was about to hyperventilate. "What pretty little eyes, maybe-"

But then the girl squawked when a rock suddenly flew past her and hit Krampus claws.

The anti-santa looked up annoyed as Jack panted with an angry expression on his face.

"Don't touch them!" Jack said tiredly his blue eyes drooping, his body feeling like cement, so stiff and numb and _tired_. "I told you, didn't I? You'll have to go through me before you get to them."

Krampus took back his claw, giving the youngest guardian an ugly scowl as Jack tried to stay up on his feet. "A guardian through and through. _Good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect the children_." Krampus said in a poor imitation, Jack realized, of North's voice. "Yer all full of the same nonsense really. You, North, that massive rabbit, that fairy, and that guy made of sand… Guardians, yeah right."

"You shouldn't mock what we do." Jack said as he limped towards Krampus, barely dodging as Krampus tried to whip him. The old goat jumped as Jack tried to knock down his legs. Krampus cackled as Jack tumbled and he tackled the young Sprite unto the floor, his claws around the pale neck.

Jack struggled helplessly as he kicked his legs desperately but the old villain barely felt the kicks Jack delivered. "I can mock 'em as much as I like, young guardian. Because yew know what I think? I think yer all talk! 'Em guardians don't care fer these naughty children, just like they don't care fer yew!"

"That's…" Jack panted as the claws tightened around his neck. "N-Not… t-true…"

"Ha! Are you deluded little _snowflake_?" Krampus said as he sat on Jack's legs and the boy let out a muted cry as his injured legs gave way at the weight. "It's been weeks, _weeks_! And I don't see any of yer precious guardians comin' to save 'em rugrats or yew!"

"T-They'll… come!" Jack choked out as he scratched at the claws on his throat helplessly. His eyes burned and he blinked back his pain and the tears threatening to spill.

"They won't." Krampus jeered as he leaned down to look at Jack in the face, reveling in the fear and uncertainty on his face.

"T-They will!" Jack said as he trashed harder and the old goat frowned at the tenacity of the youngest.

"What makes yew think they'll come for _yew_?" The old goat snorted. "Yew've been ignored by 'em for over three centuries! Why would they come _now_?"

 _Because_ he _promised._ Jack wanted to say, but to his horror he found he couldn't voice out anything. Instead he flailed restlessly, blue eyes narrowed and fighting back. _Bunny promised me! He said- he said-!_

" _Nothing, is going to happen to ya'. We won't let anythin' happen to ya'."_

"I-I believe in them…" Jack finally managed to gasp out. "I-I k-know they'll come… They _w-will_ come…"

 _If not for me…_ Jack thought helplessly as his blue eyes looked at the huddled and frightened children. _At least for the kids…_

"Don't get yer hopes up." Krampus said, getting annoyed at every word that came out of Jack's lips, at the unrelenting belief in those blue eyes. "Yewr here to protect 'em kids, but who will protect yew from _me_? And when yewr gone, no one will protect these brats. No one will come for _yew_ or _them_."

 _They will come. They will._ Jack chided to himself as he opened his mouth to let out a frustrated cry as he struggled and struggled. _The guardians will come, they'll save the kids, they'll save_ him.

" _And we will protect ya', I swear on the Moon we will."_

"No!" Jack roared as he finally, _finally_ pushed Krampus off, the wind roaring in his ears helping him as best as it could even without the staff to connect them. The anti-santa was stunned at the sudden raw power that pushed him off. But then he smirked when he saw the effort it took the winter sprite.

The guardian of Fun was collapsed on the floor, barely able to move. He had exhausted the last of his will and his power. He looked up and watched helplessly as Krampus strolled towards him and picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Tha' was a good show, Frost." Krampus sneered. "And I admire yer bravery and yer belief on the guardians. But yew've begun to bore me… and I really need to get on with my job of punishin' these brats."

Jack opened his mouth, about to give the other a snarky reply but then his eyes widened and instead of words, blood came out of his mouth. Blue eyes looked down on himself and widened even more in horror when he saw Krampus' claw impaled onto his chest.

"Did yew know Jack?" Krampus cooed as Jack let out sputtered cries and tried to struggle. "When a guardian has less than ten believers he isn't exactly what you'd call an immortal. A guardian with so few believers like _yew_ can easily…" His hand twisted and Jack felt that heart-stopping sensation like someone was grabbing at something fragile inside of him. "… _be erased_ …" He twisted again and the sprite flinched as blue eyes looked at Krampus who flashed the winter sprite one of his rotten-teeth smile. "…by simply _crushing_ their _center_." Krampus curled his claws and crushed whatever he was holding inside of Jack, as the guardian of fun-

"AAAAGGGHHHH!"

-collapsed onto the hard, unforgiving floor.

* * *


	5. Hope's Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you no longer wish to defend, explain or fight then it's time to give up...no matter how much you don't want to. (Anonymous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits of the title of the other Chapters to VictoryStrifeAngel

## 

Chapter 4: _Hope's Despair_

A pain _so strong_ and _so fierce_ overcame the winter sprite as something inside of him was crushed. Jack's eyes widened unseeingly and before he knew it, he was falling… _falling_ to the floor, Krampus releasing him from his harsh grip.

The world felt like it was tilting, falling off its axis as Jack's face planted on the floor, the cries and whimpers of the children and Krampus' laugh sounding like muffled buzzing in his ears as he felt something inside of him slipping away, _slowly_ growing cold with every passing second.

His heart beat was slowing down…

 _Why was it slowing down!?_ _Was he dying? What about the children? Who would protect them? What about Jamie? Who would bring early snow days to Burgess?_

 _What about the guardians?_ A nagging voice said at the back of his mind and Jack's numb fingers twitched.

That's right. The guardians, his friends.

 _Bunny swore. He said- he said he was going to protect me._ Jack took comfort from that as he felt his eyelids droop sleepily. _I-I'm not going to die. Bunny won't let me die. They won't let me die. They'll come, I know they will._

_I believe._

And for a moment, Jack let the warmth of his belief envelop him, lulling his senses into a deeper slumber, a place that promised silence, no more pain or hurt, or crying children, or cackling villains. In that single moment, as Jack deeply believed that the Guardians would come to his aid, the small sprite felt at peace.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Jack's eyebrows crinkled, the noise momentarily disrupting his sense of peace. He heard muffled screams in the background along with the weird thumping again and unwillingly, Jack's tired senses were dragged back to the real world. Was that his heart? Why did it sound like giant feet hopping on the ground? Were the children in danger?

_-ack!_

A voice.

_-ck! –ack!_

No, _voices_.

Did Jack imagine those voices? Were the children calling out for help? Jack's heart- or what was left of it- constricted in worry and pain.

_Jack? JACK!_

The winter sprite's fingers twitch as he felt a sense of déjà vu kick him in the gut. The voices sound familiar, tugging at the back of his mind, insistent and persistent and nagging.

_JACK!_

_Mal'chik!_

_Sweet Tooth!_

_The guardians, the voices sounded like the guardians._ Jack thought numbly as he felt the slow beats of his heart against his chest. The winter sprite felt someone kneel next to him and he almost smiled. Had he wanted to see the guardians so much that he _imagined_ they were there?

 _No! Nonononono! Sweet Tooth, you hang on! Hang-Hang on for me! W-We'll get you out of here soon, we'll give you a nice c-cold bath! We'll let you f-freeze the elves as much as you want! Just hang on, please,_ p-please _hang on!_

He could almost hear Tooth, desperately crying beside him, soft and small fingers hanging onto his arms delicately as she tried to control her broken sobs while she spoke and tried to keep him awake.

_Vy slizistyy, nichego khoroshego, ublyudok!_

And of course North would be there too, shouting his Russian profanities at the enemy- And wait, was it Jack or did it sound like the old Cossack was trying to run through someone with his swords? A small smirk played at the pale lips, as Jack deliriously imagined Krampus curling in fright under the usually jolly man's anger and twin blades.

Then suddenly Jack felt something familiar and itchy caress him across the face before the young guardian heard the loud sounds of whips lashing. Of course Sandy would be there too, trying to soothe the children with his sand but not letting himself get behind on the action. Jack _could almost_ hear the pained shouts and squeal of the old goat as he imagined Sandy smashing him around like he did with Pitch.

And Bunny-

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Jack froze as he heard that strange thumping sound again. He thought again of his heart but then paused. The sound was much too fast to be his actual heartbeat. His heart was slowing down, rapidly so, but the thumping sound, sounded like two large feet were going about the cave.

The Jack heard a tiny gasp, a few feet away from him. It came from one of the children. _The Easter Bunny!_ Oh, of course! That explained the weird thumping sound!

Other murmurs followed and Jack literally felt the children's switch of fear to an inkling of hope. _The Easter Bunny's here! He's going to save us!_ The murmurs of different languages were overwhelming and Jack felt happy for them, felt happy for the children who were finally going to be rescued in his imagination.

_Jack._

A warm paw was placed on Jack's chest and the sprite's eyebrows crinkled again in confusion. That was strange, Jack expected his imaginary Bunny to be off fighting Krampus along with Sandy and North. What was he doing beside the dying Jack?

 _Jack, mate, yer going to be fine._ His imaginary Bunny sounded less confident that he should be. The voice was soft, trying to reassuring, but Jack could hear the heavy worry layering every word. _We're here now, y-you'll be fine, I swear._

The guardian of Fun picked up Tooth's sobbing again, stronger, when the Pooka said the words ' _you'll be fine'_.

 _B-Bunny, I can't- we can't-!_ Tooth could hardly be understood over her crying. _H-His center, c-crushed… I-I-!_

 _We'll fix it._ The guardian of Hope interrupted. _We'll fix him, calm down, sheila._ Bunny insisted quietly as Tooth continued to heave sobs. Jack felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want his imaginary guardians to be so distraught about his situation. He wanted to imagine them to be livelier, happier, kicking Krampus' butt to the next century, not grieving beside him.

The sprite opened his mouth, wanting to wish his dreams away now because they were no longer happy ones. He did not want the guardians to be so sad beside him, grieving. He opened his mouth, wanting to voice out loud his feelings of annoyance that even in his imagination, Bunny was a stubborn mule that refused to go with Jack's thoughts of fun and butt-kicking towards Krampus.

But instead of words, a dry cough came out of his mouth, jolting his already pain-filled body.

_Jack?_

_Sweet Tooth?_

And the strong and firm grip Tooth had on his arm suddenly felt too real, so did the warm paw on his chest. Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to push away the delirious thoughts his mind had conjured, trying to pull himself back to the reality of lying in the cold cave, dying, with the children sobbing somewhere nearby and Krampus cackling not far off…

But nothing happened, the paw was still warm and firm and _real_ on Jack's chest. And so was the strong but delicate grip on his arm. And was it just Jack or was his imaginary North suddenly spouting strange Russsian words, Jack didn't know? And now that Jack thought about it, wasn't his imagination too strong and specific? I mean, he literally heard the sound Krampus' body made as he was hit across the wall via Sandy's whips.

Deciding to see for himself what was happening, the winter child fought the drowsiness overcoming him to open his blue eyes.

And in that moment with the hands and paws never leaving him, Jack was blinded by golden light.

* * *

The scene they walked into was the worst they could have ever imagined. Granted, Bunny had already thought up of the horror they would face once North's sleigh landed outside of the cave, but nothing could have prepared him for the actual scene they were facing.

The kids were huddled by the corner, dirty, starving, shivering as the wind howled in indescribable rage and fury, not really helping their situation. Krampus was by the side, claws high up in the air, cackling in self pleasure as –was that _blood?_ \- trickled down his claws and dropped to the floor, staining the cool and dark cave.

But it wasn't this particular scene that cause Tooth to freeze and gasp with so much horror that tears had gathered in her amethyst eyes, nor was this scene that made Sandy take out his whips, golden eyes wide but lips pursed in undeniable anger and uncontained worry, nor was this the reason why North began spewing hundreds of Russian profanities without a care in the world that underage children was in front of them, and this wasn't the scene that made Bunny's fur bristle and his green eyes widen as he looked forward in a dazed coma of horror and worry.

It was the young teen lying in the middle of it all that made them hesitate by the mouth of the cave. Body unmoving and incredibly small against the darkness of the cave, blood trickling down thin lips and blood seeping into the middle of his chest.

"J-Jack…" Bunny said out loud. And the sudden pronunciation of the name seemed to act as a trigger as suddenly North ran in, brandishing his dangerous twin swords, swinging them towards a surprised looking Krampus as he shouted profanities and curses at the other, successfully scratching the goat by the side as he dodged the crazed Santa. Sandy followed, his mouth opened in a silent scream, face ablaze with fury as he grabbed the anti-Santa by the whips. But Krampus was quick dodging to the side, trying to escape the sudden onslaught, however North blocked him eagerly, trapping him between the two guardians.

Throughout all that noise and sudden heavy footfalls and movements, the frail and pale figure on the ground did not move.

"Jack…" Nothing. "Jack!" Bunny shouted again, this time louder, as he hopped towards the other guardian, limbs shaky as though hesitant to come nearer in fear of finding out that the other was-no he wouldn't think about it, _he wouldn't_! Tooth was behind him, echoing his cries of worry.

"Jack! JACK!" Tooth cried out as she was the first, to reach the boy's side, Bunny had slowed down his eyes widening when he saw up close the horrible state the other teen was in. "Wake up, wake up… Oh please wake up…" Tooth sobbed, her tears falling freely from her eyes, and the miserable murmurings were enough to distract North who turned to look behind him and at the pale teen.

"Mal'chik…" The usually jolly man said, his blue eyes wide.

"Sweet Tooth!" Tooth gasped as he grabbed onto Jack's arm firmly, the other still did not move and Bunny tried to swallow whatever it was that was stuck in his throat as he looked down at the deathly pale face on the ground of the cave. Tooth's broken sobs echoed around the cave as she tried to convince the boy she was holding on to, to _wake up- wake up Jack_!

"No! Nonononono! Sweet Tooth, you hang on! Hang-Hang on for me! W-We'll get you out of here soon, we'll give you a nice c-cold bath! We'll let you f-freeze the elves as much as you want! Just hang on, please, p-please hang on!" Cried the guardian of Memories.

Nothing. Not even a small twitch or a smile. The fairy queen cried harder as Bunny felt his blood run cold. North seemed to have realized the lack of response and was still distracted when Krampus suddenly gave him a kick in the abdomen.

The old Santa was thrown back but Sandy kept his golden sand around the anti-Santa, eyebrows crinkled in concentration but golden eyes flickering over to Jack in worry and desperation.

North stood up shakily, his face a mixture of grieving and fury as he turned to Krampus, face as pale as the time he was losing believers. "Vy slizistyy, nichego khoroshego, ublyudok!" He gave out a war cry as he charged towards the old goat who got out of Sandy's golden whips and jumped over the sandman only to crash against the walls. The strange creature let out a squeal when the blades very nearly impaled itself onto his face.

Sandy pursed his lips as he let his sand expand and caress Jack's pale face in worry before he turned his attention back at Krampus, whips tightening around the old form as he began to throw the other against the wall and the ground, expressing his own anger and at the same time, saving the old goat from getting run through by North's swords again.

 _Jack._ Bunny thought eyes wide as he began to hop around in nervousness, thinking if he should go help Sandy or North- despite the fact that those two were doing incredibly well without him- or move Jack into the sleigh and risk injuring him further.

His hopping around however, seemed to have caught the attention of several kids who began to point at him.

"It's the Easter Bunny!"

"He's so tall!"

"The Easter Bunny's here!"

"He's going to save us!"

The pooka stopped, his sensitive ears picking up different languages as the children gazed at him in awe. Green eyes looked at the children who were still frightened but had hopeful smiles on their faces. They seemed alright, none of them was hurt and Bunny felt guilty that he forgot them for a moment, kneeling down as he extended a hand to a six-year-old girl with blonde hair who took his paw.

"Sandy…" Bunny called out and the golden man let go of Krampus resulting in a loud 'THUD' when the goat fell ten feet to the ground Sandy looked at Bunny who motioned at him, "C-Can ya' get these kids to the sleigh? Wrap them up in some blankets too, we need to take them home."

Sandy looked at Bunny, a single snowflake made of sand flashed above his head. Bunny gulped and said in a voice that barely escaped shaking, as Tooth continued to cry behind him, "I'll take care of him."

Sandy nodded, face still worried and golden eyes still looking over at the motionless teen, as he motioned his sand into clouds to fly over to the children. The children murmured in awe as they were lifted into them and flown towards the sleigh waiting outside. North was still too busy taking over the torture session Sandy abandoned to notice what was happening.

Bunny turned back to Tooth and Jack, settling beside the cold teen as he placed a delicate paw on Jack's sensitive chest.

"Jack." No answer and Bunny cringed when Tooth cried harder as a result. "Jack, mate, yer going to be fine." He said, although he hardly believed it himself what with the sprite not responding and all, but the slow heartbeat he felt gave him slight hope as he continued to speak. "We're here now, y-you'll be fine, I swear."

"B-Bunny, I can't- we can't-!" Tooth could hardly be understood over her crying. "H-His center, c-crushed… I-I-!"

 _Crushed._ Bunny's ears drooped at what Tooth said. _His center was_ crushed _? By Krampus?_

But instead of letting that dark thought consume the pooka, Bunny shook his head.

"We'll fix it."The guardian of Hope insisted. _"_ We'll fix him, calm down, sheila."

But, _how?_

Bunny let the unspoken question hang between them. He was the guardian of _Hope_ and _Life_ , he should know the answer to that. He should _know_ what they had to do to save Jack but…

_His center was crushed._

How _can_ they save Jack? How can they save this precious boy who had shown them happiness and had given them a reason to be a family?

How? How do they save the small winter teen when said teen wasn't even responding to their calls? Bunny thought a she closed his eyes tightly, feeling so helpless at the moment.

But then a small miracle occurred, and the boy on the ground gave a sudden dry cough that echoed throughout the cave, causing North to stop trying to impale Krampus, Sandy to pause loading the kids into the sleigh, and Tooth to stop from her loud crying.

"Jack?"

"Sweet Tooth?"

Blue eyes opened tiredly, unseeing as they gazed above the dark cave blankly. "T-Tooth? Bunny?" A small pale hand reached out and Tooth grabbed it like a lifeline as the Easter Kangaroo lifted Jack up gently into a sitting position.

The blood running down Jack's mouth almost made Tooth sob again but she took a deep breath, held it all in and gave a wavering smile. "Y-Yes Jack. It's us, we here."

She said _'We're here'_ , not, _'You're safe_ '. She was a warrior queen after all, and after all they've been through for the past centuries, she knew that the most important things to wounded people were the fact that people were beside them, _with_ them, as they tried to get over the pain and the hurt.

"Y-Yeah…" Jack said but his icy blue eyes weren't even looking at Tooth or at Bunny, instead he was looking on, unseeing. And this frightened Bunny more than it should have, making a shiver of fright run down his spine. "I-I knew you were coming." He gasped and then his lips cracked as he smiled. "B-Believed in you guys…"

Bunny's paws around Jack tightened and he felt North approach from behind him, silent as he kneeled beside Bunny. Sandy also came towards them, his golden sand acting as some sort of protective veil, but it did not matter anymore, Krampus was lying unconscious on the cold cave floor several feet away from them.

"Jack, my boy…" North whispered in a tone that made him seem older than when he laughed or boasted about Christmas being better than Easter. "Y-You will be fine, we-we will get you to workshop, have yetis take care of you-"

"Yeah." Jack said in a soft tone, not really blinking anymore and Tooth's tears began to fall again. "Yeah, back home… Sounds- sounds nice North…"

And the old Santa went quiet once he heard the word _home_ , his great shoulders shaking as he held back sobs.

Sandy's eyes were glassy, he was playing with his fingers. He wanted to offer his dream sand, make the boy sleep. But with Jack as he is right now, it was dangerous, _far,_ far too dangerous.

"The kids…? A-Are they… are they safe?" Jack murmured and his eyes began to close, he blinked slowly as he looked up, voice growing hoarse.

"I-" Bunny swallowed and he tried to smile but it seemed to fail as he blinked his green eyes rapidly trying to get rid of the burning feeling in them. "Y-Yeah, mate, the kids are safe. All thanks to ya', you brave little midget."

Jack's smile turned slightly into a smirk as Tooth's hold on his hand tightened. "Good." And he laughed before coughing, a frightening sound that made them all freeze. "Guess you guys owe me now, h-huh?"

Sandy nodded as he hung his head, he crept closer to Jack, as though by being there, the inevitable would not occur. North was shaking as he reached out and took Jack's other hand into his, pale and small in comparison to his own, weak and cold to warmth and strong.

"H-Hey, I can't see you guys clearly b-but you look like you need some dose of fun." Jack said and he tried to smile wide, showing his teeth and Tooth's fingers flinched at the urge to look at them. "We're- We're together now right? Stop looking like that…"

Bunny nodded but he hugged Jack closer as Sandy covered his golden eyes with his arm. "Y-Yeah we're together, that's what's important."

Jack nodded as he heard Bunny's silent words. "But it seems like we-we won't be together for long h-huh?"

"No." Tooth mouthed as she curled herself on Jack's hand trying desperately to cling to him, as though by doing so she could prevent the soul from actually leaving. " _No_. Stay, p-please _stay._ "

We need you.

We just got you.

We love you.

"I'm happy that you came. Thanks for proving that old goat wrong…" And Jack tried to laugh but he found it hurt too much to do so. His blue eyes looked around for a moment before they turned towards Bunny's green eyes. "And thanks Bunny."

Unshed tears made Bunny's voice hoarse as he asked, "Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for- for that promise." Jack said with a pain-filled smile and the old pooka froze as he let the words sink in.

_Nothing, is going to happen to ya'. We won't let anythin' happen to ya', mate._

_And ya' can count on us getting ya' out of any sticky situation ya' find your hide stuck in._

_And we will protect ya', I swear on the Moon we will._

We will always protect you.

And that was all that it took, for Bunny to curl onto Jack, his shoulders heaving in sobs he could no longer hold back. "I didn't- We didn't-" He choked.

"It helped." Jack said simply and the grip he had on Tooth and North was quickly losing strength, as was his willpower to keep his eyes open. "The promise helped somehow. I-It made me fight longer than I usually could w-without my staff. I-It helped me protect the children."

"J-Jack."

"M'sorry…" He said in a slurred tone as his eyelashes fluttered and he leaned his head against Bunny who shivered at the onslaught of cold. "I-I want t-to stay…"

"No… Jack, no. _Please_ don't _go_." Tooth said in a broken voice as she looked up, amethyst eyes teary. Sandy was there beside her, golden eyes teary as well as he looked at Jack. North wasn't any better, as he tried desperately to warm up cold hands.

Jack smiled as he turned to Sandy, "One last sleep. Give me a good dream, f-for old time's sake. M'kay Sandy?"

The guardian of Dreams hands shook as he nodded, He lifted his arms and tendrils of sand made its way towards Jack.

" _No_." Bunny whispered as he hugged Jack closer trying to stop the sand from coming closer. But Jack pulled his hand away from Tooth's and held onto Bunny's furred arm.

"M'sorry." Was all Jack said as the golden sand enveloped him and finally, _finally_ his blue eyes closed with finality.

It was like a movie, the small and pale hand slowly falling from its tight grasp on the Pooka's fur as Jack Frost took his final breath. Everything became eerily quiet as the four guardians held their breaths just as Jack murmured his last words.

Even the wind which had been howling the whole time had quieted down as though she knew that the boy who once cared for her was no longer there, going to a place she could not follow.

The guardians sat there in silence, in the darkness of the cave, letting the heaviness of the atmosphere crush their souls and grind the remainders of their hearts.

It was Tooth, sweet sensitive Tooth, that gave in and broke down first. She heaved messy, loud sobs as she grabbed Jack's fallen hand, her tears wetting the worn and torn blue hoodie. Sanderson Mansnoozie fell unto a kneel, hands covering his eyes as he succumbed to his own silent vigil. North let go of the pale hand he tried to warm, realizing in defeat that no matter how much he wanted to, he could never warm it up. And Bunny, all Bunny could do as his fellow guardians broke down around him, was hug the cold body closer, wishing so _so_ much, that fate wasn't so cruel.

But it was, and the cold body of the boy they all cherished more than their lives was the sad reminder of that.

* * *

Jamie Bennett sat outside of the front porch of their house, still trying to build Frosty with the limited snow around him. The sun was covered by dark clouds and suddenly, to his surprise the light snowfall had suddenly stopped.

The last light looked up at the sky, brown eyes shining in worry and eyebrows crinkled. Two weeks until Christmas and no snow? What gives? Was it Jack? Was-Was Jack _alright_?

However he was distracted from his worried inner rantings when suddenly-

SPLAT!

The three feet snowman he had been making suddenly fell to the ground, scattering about in front of him.

Jamie's eyes widened as he scooped up the snow into his hands in confusion. His small shoulders began to shake as tears ran down his wide brown eyes.

He couldn't- _didn't_ understand why.

_Why?_

It was only a stupid snowman he was building like every other day. But _why_? _Why_ did it _feel_ like-

Like he just _lost_ something _more_ than a stupid three-feet-tall snowman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids have been kidnapped for a few weeks and I'm sure that some of you are wondering how they ate or went to the bathroom with a crazy goat as their kidnapper. Krampus' dimension exists slightly out of reality, therefore even if it's been a few weeks in the mortal world, in Kampus' world where there is no morning, it has practically been just a very, very long night. Which would explain why Krampus only decided to seek revenge now of all times.


	6. Redemption and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was inevitable. He was immortal in age and body but he bled like every other human being. But even so, no one dared speak the word 'death'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits of the title of the other chapters to VictoryStrifeAngel

## 

Chapter 5: _Family and Redemption_

Warmth.

Before Jack had become a guardian, he had always wondered what it felt like to have the warmth of your family envelop you. He was an independent winter spirit, brought to life by the moon. He had no father and no mother who conceived him, no siblings who pulled at him to play with them or scold him for being mischievous.

Jack had never known family and had never understood them.

In his first few years of being a winter spirit he didn't understand them. He didn't understand the father who looked proudly at his son, nor did he understand the mother who patted her tummy lovingly as she looked at her husband happily.

But even if he didn't understand, he still learned to crave for it.

Those looks people took for granted, those touches people easily shrug off…

Jack wanted that, all of it. He wanted that and more. He wanted to be seen, yes. To be heard, absolutely.

But more than anything he had wanted a family.

However Jack was a spirit of the cold. He breathed out death and caused harm to people. No one could love him as he yearned to be loved, no one would see him as he yearned to be seen.

He didn't want to be viewed as a cold creature capable of only freezing water parts and pissing off other immortals. He wanted to be seen as a teen who wanted companionship and friendship…

… and _family_.

But having a family meant having _warmth_. Having people who _love_ you and _stay_ with you and _worry_ about you and _care_ about you. The intensity of their feelings eventually warming you in the inside and giving you happiness and _hope_ …

But Jack personified winter. He was cold and the heat could very possibly kill him. He was not made to frolic about and wish for hugs that would warm his forever cold skin. He represented the end of things, the _death_ of things.

And such strong affection from people, such strong _warmth_. It could kill him.

But that did not stop him from wanting the _warmth_ of family anyway.

And maybe it was because of that selfish wish that he- he spent those three hundred years by himself. Maybe the moon was punishing him for wanting to be with other people who didn't even want or acknowledge him in return. Maybe not getting what he _wanted_ was his purpose as he roamed this planet forever alone.

But then _they_ came. His – moon forbids they weren't- _friends_. Immortals _like him_ who protected and loved children _like him_.

And in the short amount of time he stayed with them, Jack began to grow hopeful that maybe his wish wasn't so absurd, that maybe when they went past the stage of being associates and comrades, after they go through the motions of friendship and friendly banters that _maybe_ – _possibly_ they -he and the guardians- could be a family too.

A family.

That would have made Jack happy. The thought of it _already_ made Jack happy.

But he guessed his prayers and wishes were never meant to be answered in the first place anyway.

It was cruel.

Just when Jack is finally seen and believed in, when he finally finds people that were willing to tolerate his presence and accept him-

Everything is taken from him just like that.

Granted, he did not regret saving those children's lives. But still-

Why was it that when he finally had something to live for, it is taken away from him?

" _M'sorry…_ "

" _No_ …" That tone was desperate and soft, small fingers surprisingly strong against his. He feels oh-so sleepy and his body was buzzing with warmth, slightly uncomfortable but it was lulling him to slumber. "Jack, _no_. _Please_ …" A whisper and he turns his head a bit just in time to catch tears. "… _don't go_."

But he had to go. He had to leave. It was inevitable and Jack just smiles in comfort as he addresses the small golden man who was looking at him with wide golden eyes.

 _"One last sleep. Give me a good dream, f-for old time's sake. M'kay Sandy?"_ He sees the other nod and he sees golden arms shake. But Jack is prepared, he knows he should probably fight and try to survive, but sometimes there is wisdom in knowing when a battle has been lost. And Jack was worse than lost.

His center was crushed, he had barely ten believers to maintain his existence.

His weak existence being erased from this world was inevitable.

But even if Jack had given up hope, it did not mean that everyone else had too.

" _No_." And even though it was a silent plea, there was conviction in those words. The tone of a person desperate to cling on to hope, to cling onto anything that would make everything better, that would make this better. It was a soft broken sound, filled with despair and refusal to give up.

But sometimes hope is cruel. It just builds up expectations, only to let you down in the end. Hope, in reality, is the worst of all evils, because it just prolongs the torments of man.

But Jack is still surprised by Bunny's reluctance to let him go, he could feel the warm body hold him closer and he lets go of Tooth's weak and shaking fingers to grab at the other's fur.

" _M'sorry."_ Because really that's all he can say. He doesn't know why, but he was causing these people pain from his suffering. Maybe it's because they care about him, maybe it's because they're _friends_.

But Jack is _dying_ …

And in that single dying moment as Jack is surrounded by warmth and the comforting golden tendrils of the sandman's dream sand, the guardian of Fun permits himself to pretend.

He permits himself to pretend that the guardians gather around him because they _care_ about him as much as he cares about them. He pretends that everyone would _really_ be sad that he was leaving and not just because they felt guilty for not coming sooner. He pretends because that was all he could do, that was all he had done, even in his three hundred years of life.

And his lips twitch as golden sand curls around his face in a gentle gesture.

Bunny tries in vain to hide him away from the sand and Jack's hold tightens, blue eyes looked up regretfully, unable to see the faces of the people he loved anymore.

And finally, _finally_ his eyes close and his lips form a smile as Jack feels his consciousness being pulled into deep slumber.

Surprisingly, in that moment, as warmth surrounded him, rang in his ears and as hands, paws, and fingers hold onto him like he was their lifeline, it was _so easy_ to _pretend_ …

…It was _so easy_ to pretend that _hey_ , maybe these people kneeling around him thought of him as _family_ too.

And that pretense was what _really_ made Jack's heart slow to a stop.

Because even in his last moments, 'pretending' was all he could really do.

* * *

It was quiet.

The wind had long stopped howling, everything was eerily quiet now, and a few heads poked up from the _incredibly_ amazing sleigh of Santa to look at the entrance of the cave.

"They're taking so long…"

"Do you think they're okay?"

"Maybe we should go and check?"

Small voices, some thick with accents, look about in panic. They weren't really keen on staying here any longer but the only they could leave was if Santa and the others came back to take them home already.

"We should go take look. Just go and ask the Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy if we're leaving yet." Another bravely piped up and the rest of the kids nodded at her plan while others exchanged reluctant looks.

But then again, they were _all_ kids from the naughty list, and it wasn't really surprising that inevitably all of them had clambered down the sleigh and towards the entrance of the cave. There were only brief hesitations, they were still scared out of their minds from the kidnapping and the darkness and the screaming winds…

…But these kids were strong, they were tough, of course they were tough. When you built up an exterior of being naughty or a bully, having a hard heart and nerves of steel were in the requirement.

"I can see them." A small girl, the blonde one whispered and her eyebrows crinkled. "They're- They're just sitting there."

"It looks like they're crying." The smallest one with a thick British accent wrinkled his nose disdainfully. "Why are they crying?"

"Maybe someone got hurt?" The tallest squeaked. And most of the kids craned their necks shoving an pushing to get a better view.

"Oh hell!" A boy grunted as he pushed away from the curious onlookers. "Why don't we just go in and ask?"

"Wait-!"

But it was already too late. The boy had already gone into the dark and damp place.

* * *

His paws were shaking. The body lied lax in his grip and his paws were shaking. All around him, the guardians just stared, eyes wide and watery, uncomprehending, unseeing, face pale and horrified.

Tooth was the only one not looking, having buried her face in her hands, her fragile body convulsing from harsh cries and wails and whimpers. No one moves, no one tries to comfort her.

There was _no comfort_ in having their _friend_ , their _family_ lying still and dead in Bunny's arms.

No one knew what to say.

No one wanted to talk.

They just sat there and stared and mourned.

There was no light in this dark cave, no moon to guide them out of this pit they seemed to have fallen into.

Jack was gone. Jack was _gone_.

_Jack was gone!_

And nothing would ever bring him back.

_Clink!_

Bunny's long ears twitched at the sound but no one moved.

_Clink!_

Santa absently grabbed his swords.

_Clink!_

Tooth finally looked up, eyes red and swollen, a confused look on her face.

_Clink!_

Sandy's whip cracked and in a sudden bout of rage he flew high up and directed his whips towards where the sound came from.

Golden light lit the walls by the entrance as Sandy cracked his whips. There was a shocked shout and all the guardians turned to see a boy jump back in surprise at the loud sound Sandy's whips made.

"Boy?" North said his voice soft and hoarse as he stood up shakily. He walked with shoulders slumped, grief resting on his shoulders heavily as Bunny hugged Jack closer to his body. North was trying hard to pull himself back together but was visibly struggling. Tooth held back a sob. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"U-Uhm, e-everything's fine, mister Santa." The boy said as he cringed slightly. Sandy and Tooth noticed other kids peeking in from behind them. "We were just worried and wanted to see if you were okay. You were taking awhile."

North let out a shaky breath. "Oh yes. We- We are fine-" North's voice broke at the last word. "-we are just… I-" North looked back towards Bunny who was still cradling Jack, ears flat against his head. The guardian of memories eyes were wide with grief and horror.

Seeing as North wasn't going to call them off, the other children entered, looking around the cave. Some of them could see the dark mass of an unconscious Krampus by the side and they breathed out a sigh of relief. Others meanwhile noticed the dark silence around the guardians.

"Are you- are you okay?" A girl asked timidly as she looked at Tooth who was hiccuping into her hands.

Sandy tried to nod but then at the last second he shook his head.

"Did you get injured?" The four guardians flinched at the question.

"No, no we're fine. We have a few scratches but-" Tooth sniffed as she rubbed her eyes. "We're fine."

The kids all exchanged looks but didn't ponder further. They're heroes were fine, they were fine. They were gonna get home and they were going to continue with their lives and the guardians were to thank for that.

" _Thank you._ " It was a small voice barely above whisper but in the silent cave it rang clearly across the walls.

"Wha-?"

"Thank you for saving us." A kid said flushing and all around him the other children nodded enthusiastically, their faces lit up in adoration and love and _belief-_

The guardians flinched.

"We had g-given up on anyone finding us. We were so cold and scared but you came and rescued us, even though we weren't the best kids…" Another piped up and others said their minds too, some in broken English others in simple statements.

North hung his head down while Sand clenched his fists, Bunny didn't move and Tooth succumbed again to her sobbing. The kids stopped, terrified when their heroes didn't seem happy by their thanks.

"Uhm, Santa?"

But North wasn't the one who answered.

"It was not us who saved ya', ya' little ankle biters." The kids jumped when the Easter Bunny finally spoke, his voice heavy with grief and remorse but he didn't look up as he spoke.

The kids exchanged confused looks. "What? But there's no one else-"

"No. Someone else was here protecting you before we came. _He_ was the one who saved your lives-" Tooth said in a broken voice heavy with crying. "-not us."

"But-But no one else was here and that-" A kid who could see Krampus cautioned to the unconscious bundle. The others shifted in confusion at what the kid was pointing at.

"The person who kidnapped you is Krampus." Santa stated and the kids flinched, others in shock because they had heard of Krampus but hadn't believed in him while others because they considered the name taboo. Suddenly, the dark unconscious bundle on the floor could be seen more clearly. Sandy's golden whips trailed towards Krampus, curling around him to bind him just in case he woke up because of the surge of belief.

It was important to explain that Krampus had been there the whole time to get the kids to understand _what_ had _truly happened_ and for them to know _who_ had _truly saved them_.

"He had kidnapped you because you are in Naughty list and he thought you deserved more than the coals I would have given you. So he took you here instead to punish you." Santa explained.

"But the naughty children of the world were not the only ones he had taken." Tooth said her wings fluttering slowly.

"He had taken a very special guardian too." North whispered. "The guardian of Fun and Joy."

"The one on top of the Naughty List." Tooth said in a silent but fond tone.

Bunny growled, body shaking in grief. " _Our_ ankle-biter."

The children shifted and exchanged looks. There was another one of the guardians? But who? Big Foot? The Leprechaun? Cupid? The groundhog?

"Did you not wonder why _no one_ was hurting you?" North said in a tired tone. "Why no harm befell you even when you were taken to this place?"

A girl, the one with blonde hair, the one Krampus nearly touched, stepped forward, eyes wide in confusion and anticipation. "Who?"

The guardians did not speak. The name of the youngest guardian they all cherished closed up their voices and made their chest heave in pain.

It was Sandy who had given the most important clue. Fashioning snowflakes from his golden sand and allowing them to drop from the roof of the cave and down onto the children. The small man did not intend to make the children sleep, which was why when the kids held out their hand to catch the beautiful creations, they did not collapse to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Snow." One said as she took a snowflake into her hands, eyes sparkling.

"Pretty snowflake." A girl cooed as she caught some on her palms. Bunny shivered and held on tighter to the invisible teen in his arms. One kid noticed this and turned.

"That…" He started slowly and the guardians looked up at him. The kid's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his eyes narrowed. "Are you- are you holding someone?"

The kids who were playing around with the sandflakes turned to stare at what the other boy was saying. It was then when most of them noticed the odd angle of the Easter Bunny's arms as though he was holding something precious.

"Is that- Is that the one you were telling us about?" The blonde haired girl said. " _Your_ ankle biter _Krampus_ took?"

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"Why can't we see him?"

"He helped us?"

"Is he alright?"

North gave a shake of his head and several children gasped. The blonde girl approached Bunny and kneeled next to him. She placed a hand onto the space between Bunny's arms and her eyebrows furrowed when she touched air.

"But-But there's no one there…" She said in confusion. She felt a small hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the Tooth Fairy shaking her head sadly.

"You have to believe in him, to see him." She stated softly as she kneeled beside the girl. She leaned forward and took Jack's pale cold hands, but to the kids it just looked like she was touching nothing. "Like how you believe in us."

"But…" A boy spoke up, uncertainly. "How do we believe in someone… we can't see? How do we believe in someone, we don't know?"

Sandy looked up and waved his hands, making more sandflakes drop onto the children. Other fluttered away from those who were trying to catch the sandflake only to land on their noses. Santa looked at what Sandy was trying to do and he had an idea.

It was forbidden for the guardians to speak about other immortals' names and to inspire belief into children simply by saying their names. A belief had to be brought about by the immortal himself or else had to be _shown_ or _hinted_ at by other beings to instill belief. And that was exactly what Sandy was doing and what North was about to do.

"Children, do you know about the famous song? It goes 'Kashtany obzhiga na otkrytom ogne-'", North paused, scratching his beard. "How does it go in English again?"

" _Chestnut's roasting…_ " Tooth began to sing quietly, her voice echoing against the cave instilling silence as she quietly held the hand off the stiff teen. " _…on an open fire._ "

Bunny hummed the next line quietly, coaxing the children to sing the next part themselves.

" _Yuletide carols being sung by a choir…_ " They sang as quietly as Tooth as they all approached Bunny, kneeling all around them. " _And folks dressed up like Eskimos._ "

"Ah." North interrupted the quiet singing and the children turned to him and his blue eyes sparkled sadly. "We cannot move on to the next line."

"Why not?" A kid asked confused.

"You missed one line." North said quietly. "Very important line. Song is not complete without it."

"We missed…" A girl murmured in confusion. "You mean the one with the 'nipping at your nose' thing?"

"Dah, my most favorite line in the whole song." North nodded and Sandy saw what the older guardian was doing. Tooth was still silently holding onto Jack's hand. "Why not sing it for me, precious _deti_?"

"Oh, uhm…" The children looked flustered, Santa was actually asking them to sing for him! "Well I guess it goes…"

Every child took a breath and sang together, " _Jack_ Frost..." They sang. _"-nipping at your nose_ -" But the children were interrupted again when sandflakes all landed on their noses.

"What the- _achoo!_ "

"These things are- _ah-achoo!_ \- my nose is-!"

The kids all sneezed, some laughing others grumbling.

"Man, these things are worse than _Jack Frost_." A boy said jokingly and the others laughed. However one little blonde girl noticed the flinch from the guardians at the name.

"Jack Frost?" The girl said again and the children around her stopped laughing.

"Yeah that's what I said. Didn't you-" The boy said but the girl wasn't listening to him anymore, instead her eyes were looking at the guardians.

"Did Jack Frost save us?" The girl said anxiously as she looked at the tooth fairy beside her. "Was it him that protected us?"

Tooth looked at her and gave her a shaky smile. Her amethyst eyes were filling with tears once more. "He cares about _children_ so much. We're- We're really lucky to have him."

And just like that, it was like a veil had been taken from the girl's eyes.

She looked down at Bunny's arms again but this time they were not empty. E. Aster Bunnymund held a lanky teen in his arms with skin as pale as the moon and hair as pure as snow. He laid there peacefully, not breathing, eyes closed and body littered with so many bruises only _Krampus_ could have caused.

The blonde girl gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth as she let out an 'oh'. Tears began to fill her eyes as she remembered vaguely the howling sounds the wind made, how it frighteningly resembled a scream, _someone crying for help_.

The children behind the girl shifted in discomfort when the blonde kid started crying harshly.

"Jack Frost." A boy whispered this time. "She said Jack Frost…"

"Jack Frost, is he the one Santa and the Easter Bunny was talking about?"

"Jack- Oh my-! I think I see him now!"

"What-? You do?"

"She's right! Look there!"

It was like a domino falling, creating a chain reaction in the line it stood. One by one the pieces falling into place. Once one little child was finally able to see what the guardians were talking about, it was only a matter of time before the other children followed suit. And it wasn't long before every child, every kidnapped kid could see _him_.

"T-That's Jack Frost!"

"H-He looks so injured-! I-I don't think he's breathing!"

"The wind, remember when we thought we heard someone screaming? Could that have been-?"

"No! No, no, no! He saved us! He protected us! Why isn't he waking up? We haven't _thanked_ him yet!"

The cave became noisy, some children were crying others were calling out to their fallen hero. North tried to comfort the kids, holding them in his strong arms, Sandy as well was trying his best with his sand, while Tooth just looked sadly at the girl beside her, crying her heart out.

"He-He was trying to- trying to help us. He-He made a hopscotch court for us! But we- we were scared and- and-!" The blonde girl continued to cry miserably.

"Shh, sweetie." Tooth's voice was thick from grief but she tried to comfort her anyway. "I'm sure J-Jack, wouldn't want to see you crying like this for him."

"But-! He's just like us!" The girl said as she looked at the peaceful from of the white-haired teen. Her vision was swimming with tears. "He's in the naughty list, right? That's why he was taken, right?" She sniffed.

Tooth nodded and the girl's face crumpled in grief as she reached out and took Jack's hands. "He must've been so alone. No one could see him too…" She said softly as she bowed her head, her small shoulders shaking. "He's like us. We were only trying to catch someone's attention and he must've been doing the same."

Bunny flinched at those words as the girl looked at him. "But still, he must-must've been happy."

"Why?" Bunny asked in a whispery tone. And the girl gave him a heartbreaking tear-filled smile.

"Because his family came and stayed with him until the end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **deti** \- little ones or children


End file.
